


One choice can change everything

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But it's also a friendship fic, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's a saphael fic of course, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, everyone are friends and love eachother so much, everyone is human, sorry - Freeform, the fic is already over, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: This is a prompt that I received so if I put it here I'll all spoiler so let's just say... College au.





	1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoroccanShadowhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroccanShadowhunter/gifts).



> Finally, I finished it, I can't believe that I put almost 2 years to write it. I'm sorry for the wait.  
> Thank you @MoroccanShadowhunter for the prompt but it will be the first and last prompt I would ever write^^.  
> I hope you won't be disappointed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first multi-fic.  
> If there are odd things it is because I wrote the end before the beginning, so I hope there will be no error.
> 
> No beta.

Simon and Raphael had met in their first year of high school, the same year in which all their little band had formed.

Simon Lewis and his best friend Clary Fray have known each other since kindergarten. Raphael Santiago and Magnus Bane were friends in their first year of primary school. Alec Ligthwood and his adopted brother, Jace Wayland, were inseparable. And finally Meliorn happened last. All this little world had gone to the same high school and had become all friends, they formed a hell of a band, all more different than the others, but no group were more welded than them.

Alec and Magnus had got together pretty quickly, they had an immediate reciprocal attraction. Thanks to his freedom and his pride in his bisexuality, Alec had managed to gain confidence in him and to go out to his family and friends, since they made perfect love, despite their differences. Alec was a very tall boy, gay, with black hair, very pale skin a chiseled face, very shy and very often dressed in black, while Magnus was a smaller, bisexual, asian man who loved wearing makeup, jewerly, glitter, having hair streaks and wore very colorful clothes, he was also talkative and very open.

Jace and Clary, had also been paired quickly, which surprised almost no one since they were quite similar. They were both endowed with strong personalities with a great temperament. Clary was a little white-skinned redhead, heterosexual, with emerald eyes and a well-tempered character. Jace was platinum blond, his hair always combed back, white, bisexual, minnows eyes, a blue and a brown and he was what you might say a jerk, he wasn't mean but he was rather narcissistic and thought a lot by beauty. The only disgruntled person of this couple was Meliorn, who was secretly in love with Jace, only Raphael knew, but of course he hid it, he did not want to spoil the good atmosphere there was in the group, he loved these people and preferred suffer not to have a reciprocal love than to lose his friends. Meliorn was a young boy, gay, with slightly tanned skin, he had long hair set back, as well as the tip of his wicks dyed in blue, he was a rather quiet and calm and very nice.

On the other hand it had been much longer and much more complicated for Simon and Raphael to confess their feelings, even if they liked eachother since their meeting, it had taken them 4 long years, during their last year of high school, to finally say what they really felt. This had been very hard because Raphael had a lot of fear and insecurity about his sexuality, he was demi-romantic, it was the first time he was attracted more than friendly by someone and it terrified him. He was initially afraid that Simon would not want him in the same way, he was convinced that he had a crush on his best friend, and then later he was just afraid that Simon would not want a real relationship. Raphael did not want just a relationship without importance, just the time of the high school, for him it was so much more, he knew that if he would throw himself in a life couple, it would be forever. And he also knew that they were very young, and that at that age nobody, except him, thought that way, Simon neither. There were also their differences. Raphael was a small boy, Mexican, gay, a bronze skin, black crows hair, intense brown eyes almost black, an angel face, clothes look like a biker, intimidating, cold, but with a huge heart. He was quite silent and indented, while Simon was quite the opposite, with his brown hair untidy, his clear skin, his chocolates eyes framed by round glasses, a smile that could make the sun jealous, his super-hero clothes and his Converses, his cheerful and bubbly personality, he was pansexual. All this frightened Raphael even more, he wondered how a boy like Simon might want to spend his life with someone like him.

But fortunately, thanks to their friends, even their families, to the relentlessness of Simon, a lot of conversation, of patience, of understanding, they had finally put themselves in a relationship, and they did not regret it, because today, 4 years later, their last year of university, at the beginning of the year, they were still together and madly in love.


	2. The routine resumes its court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break and new couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be more focused on Jeliorn and Malec, it was to be able to concentrate better on Saphaël for the next chapters.
> 
> Flashback = italic
> 
> Malec smut
> 
> No beta

It had been 1 month that they had started their last year of College, they had managed to regain a good rhythm. Even if they were all in separate classrooms, they would meet every lunchtime to eat together. It had been a little odd at first since Clary and Jace had separated soon after the summer holidays, they realized that they no longer felt love for each other but only friendship. They had separated in a very good term, but it still had a weird effect on the rest of the group when they had announced them. The one who behaved most strangely was Meliorn, he was distant from Jace and nobody knew why, apart from Raphael who was his confidant.

 

_End of August_

_Raphael was sitting on a bench in a park. It was very hot, there were a lot of people but he had managed to find a place. He was waiting for Meliorn, who had sent him a message earlier in the day to tell him that he needed to talk to him. Raphael hoped it was not serious. He began to settle down a little more comfortably when a familiar silhouette sat next to him._

_"Hey." Greet Raphael with a playful voice._

_"Hey." Meliorn replied in a much more gloomy tone. This attracted the attention of Raphael who turned to face his friend, he immediately saw that Meliorn was stressed and badly, he had big circles under his eyes and he was crushing his fingers._

_Raphael laid his hand on the shoulder of Meliorn to reassure and comfort him. "Tell me everything."_

_Meliorn utled a big sigh, he did not know how to begin. "Do you know that Jace and Clary have broken up?" Raphael was content to nod. "Three days ago, Jace came to my apartment, he looked maddened, he made the cents in front of my door, and suddenly he kissed me." Raphael spread his eyes but smiled at his friend._

_"You've been crazy about him since you met him, so why don't you look happy?"_

_"Because I didn't even have time to realize what was going on, that he told me he was sorry, that it was a mistake, and then he left."_

_"I understand that it is complicated for him and that he is confused but... wrong number it's a mistake, buy socks at Christmas to offer them, get one, but coming to someone and kissing him is not a mistake." Meliorn laughs in spite of himself. "I think he is afraid of what he feels for you, of what you feel or not for him and especially the eyes of others. He just separated from Clary with whom he was for 6 years, imagine how he must feel, he must be lost. I think you should give him some time, so he can find himself."_

_"You always have the best advice and you are the most benevolent."_

_"Everything for the people I love. Especially don't take your head and sleep, you need it."_

_"Thanks Raph." Meliorn took Raphael in his arms in a quick hug. He was going to apply his advice, and for that he should leave space to Jace, let him come to him._

_Jace was like nothing was but it bothered him that Meliorn was moving away from him, even though he knew why. Jace always seemed to be confident but for once he was not. He did not know if the feelings he felt for Meliorn were reciprocal and it terrified him. He would like to talk about what had happened at the end of this summer to Alec, and even though he knew that his brother would never judge him he was afraid so he preferred to shut up for the moment and wait to see if Meliorn was going to make a gesture towards him._

 

~~~~~

 

1 month had elapsed, it was in November, the cold slowly began to settle forcing the small group to meet in the cafeteria for lunch.

The situation between Jace and Meliorn had not resolved to Raphael's greatest frustration, which had decided to accelerate things by talking to Jace.

They isolated themselves a little further, in a corner of the cafeteria where no indiscreet ear could hear them.

"I'm going to go straight to goal Jace, I know about Meliorn." started Raphael.

Jace was not surprised, at all Meliorn said everything to Raphael. "I don't know what to say to you."

"Start by telling me how you feel about Meliorn, then in general."

"I feel like I'm going too fast, we had separated barely 1 month earlier with Clary and..." Jace passed his hand in the hair of frustration. "I don't know."

"Feelings do not control Jace, you cannot blame yourself for moving on, to feel love for someone else, you have not deceived Clary and dating Meliorn will not be cheating either."

"I know but..." Raphael cut him. "And the look of others you don't care, no one is in your place, no one can understand but you, all that matters is that you are happy. With Clary you separated in good terms, it was a common and thoughtful decision, it will not resent you."

Jace was almost speechless in front of Raphael's wisdom. "You don't talk much, but when you do, you don't laugh." Raphael laughs. "Does Meliorn feel anything for me?"

Raphael sighed, he did not want to betray Meliorn, but Jace loved him in return and if it could help them. "You will have to ask him yourself what he feels exactly but... Yes."

Jace could not help smiling. "We really need to talk." Raphael nodded and gave a friendly pat in the back of Jace. "Thanks buddy."

Raphael growled at the nickname. "Don't abuse." Which made Jace laugh.

They went back to sit at the table under the interrogative gaze of Simon and Meliorn, Alec and Magnus had eclipsed a few minutes earlier.

 

~~~~~

 

"Mmh... Mmh... Mags, are you sure no one is using this room? "Asked Alec as well as he was trying to hold on to his moaning while Magnus was attacking his neck with little bites.

"Yes, it's an abandoned office." Magnus's mouth was slowly going down, biting Alec's shoulder while his hands were busy stroking his boyfriend's abdominals through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

"I.. Mmh, someone could hear us."

Magnus lifted his head to look into his lover's eyes with a provocative look. "We're going to have to be quiet then." He plunged his head forward to eagerly capture Alec's mouth, giving him a passionate kiss to which Alec replied by pushing his tongue into his mouth, their teeth choked and their tongues danced in a frenetic rhythm, their hands stroking every part of exposed bodies they could reach.

Very soon t-shirt, shirt these were found on the ground, their already hot trunk could finally get in touch, their trousers found companions on the ground followed very closely by their boxer, Magnus pushed Alec on the abandoned office so that all his back was to flat on the wooden surface, Magnus climbed in his turn and positioned himself above Alec. He streaking Alec's trunk with sweet kisses, his tongue quickly taking over, tracing the contour of his abdominals from his tip, leaving a wet trail on his wake that paused just above the already hard sex of his lover, he laid on the tip of his tassel a gentle kiss and straightened.

"Unfortunately my love is not time for foreplay."

"I don't care, just fuck me."

Magnus smiled with his sparkling white teeth, he slapped his lips indecently. "Hm...to your orders Mister Lightwood."

Magnus went down from the office to get the lubricant and a condom, which he always had in his bag, even if it was going to be quick and they were both clean, he didn't want to hurt Alec. He put on the condom, coated with the cold frost and came to place this time in front of the office, he grabbed the legs already spread from his lover, pulling him towards him, then he firmly grabbed his thighs, he positioned himself so that his penis caresses the entrance of his boyfriend who was already impatient. Magnus briefly thrust the tip of his penis into Alec's hole and then with a quick and precise hip shot, he penetrated him entirely.

"Oh, damn Magnus, Yes."

Magnus began his going and apparently came too slow for his lover who begged more. "Faster Mags"

"With pleasure."

His hips strokes accelerated, taking a fast pace, slammed the flesh of their skin in an almost embarrassing noise, the sweat perished along their forehead. Magnus changed the angle of penetration, Alec's eyes almost came out of his head because of this change, he was at the edge.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, damn baby I'll come."

"Come for me baby, I'm close."

Magnus slowed down the rhythm but knocked harder, which allowed him to touch Alec's prostate at every move forward which made Alec scream of pleasure.

"Yes, there, please again."

Alec was losing his head, his eyes were seeing little stars and after a few extra goes and comes, he reached orgasm in a deep scream, covering their two stomachs with his sticky and hot sperm which made Magnus come in, filling Alec's butt with his seed. He collapsed against his lover and laid his head on his trunk, it was not the most comfortable position but he remained mostly because of his inability to move his legs. They stayed like this for a few minutes to regain their breath and strength, and their hearts resumed a normal rhythm.

 

~~~~~

 

After class, as usual, Simon and Raphael were halfway back together. Walking at a slow pace, their hands interwoven, they were discussing their days.

"So what was this secret conversation with Jace?" asked Simon.

Raphael giggled. "Don't you know what the secret word means?"

Simon laughed. "Yes, but you looked serious."

"Because it was."

Simon turned his head towards Raphael and lifted his eyebrows waiting for a true answer, but this one did not yield.

"Baby, you know that I love you and that we have no secrets for each other but it does not concern us directly and I promised not to say anything, but you will find out soon I think."

Simon sighed and pouted, which immediately came to an effect when Raphael gave him a gentle kiss.

They changed the subject and resumed their walk until the arrival of their place of separation. It could seem ridiculous because they had seen each other all day and would see each other the next day but they always said goodbye with a "I love you" and a tender kiss, as if it was the first time or the last time they did.

 

~~~~~

 

Apparently coming to Meliorn unexpectedly would become a habit for Jace.

He was at the door of Meliorn's apartment for at least 5 minutes but he dared not ring. Before arriving in front of the big building he was confident and knew exactly what to say but now his feet well planted on the landing, he was nervous. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, blew a big blow and pressed the doorbell. The door opened a few seconds later revealing a Meliorn in pyjamas with damp hair, Jace found him adorably beautiful.

"Hey." greeted Meliorn, even though he looked surprised to see Jace, again.

"Hey." a disturbing silence passed. "Hm, I'm not bothering you?" Meliorn was content to shake his head. "Can I enter?"

"Oh, Yes, sorry." he moved away from the door to let Jace move forward in his apartment. They went directly to the sofa of the living room in silence. But after a minute that appeared hours for both, Jace decided to embark.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened in August."

"Oh okay." that was all, Meliorn would not make it easier, but he deserved it.

"I... I'm sorry for uh..."

"Why? The kiss or to be fled just after without any explanation since?"

Ouch, he hadn't thought that Meliorn would be angry, just confused. He sighed. "Listen Meliorn, I know I screwed up, not to have kissed you because I wanted to, but to be gone like a thief and not to have made any effort to come to you."

"Did you feel like it?" Meliorn gets a feel for Jace's words.

Jace smiled at him. "Of course yes, but... I like you Meliorn, but I need some more time, with Clary it was a long relationship and we separated not so long ago so if... If you have feelings for me too, I ask you to wait a little longer."

Meliorn sniffed. "I've waited 8 years so I can wait a little longer."

Jace was shocked, his eyes were wide-eyed and his mouth almost dangled. "What?"

Meliorn was biting his lip. "I have fallen in love with you since the first second we met." his cheeks were crimson.

"But why did you never tell me?"

"Because you was with Clary."

"I." but Meliorn cut him. "You do not have to apologize or anything, you are not there for nothing, feelings it does not control, I preferred to have you as a friend that did not have you at all and then I was not alone, when I was wrong I was going to confide to Raphael."

"Hence the discussion this afternoon." Meliorn nodded. Jace approached Meliorn and took his hands in his. "I promise I'll make it quick."

"Take the time, I understand."

Jace gave him a dazzling smile, then he returned home smiling, paired with that of Meliorn.


	3. Let the party begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphael Smut
> 
> Magnus & Raphael Friendship

It was early March, spring would soon point the end of its nose, the trees would start to bloom, the sun would no longer play hide and seek with the clouds. This month was the last before the start of long and intense revisions to get the famous graduation. On this occasion, the king of party, Magnus Bane, had decided to organize a big party reserved for the last years. The party would happen in his loft which was also that of Alec since their first year in college. It will take place on friday evening so that the guests can recover from their mouths of wood and from lack of sleep, the rest of the weekend.

 

~~~~~

 

The music resounded and resonated throughout the loft see even throughout the building, fortunately the neighbors had been warned. The furniture of the living room had been moved and pushed to leave a large space that could accommodate the maximum of people, and especially creating a large dance floor.

The atmosphere was at its maximum, the guests drank, danced like crazy, sang and shouted.

Alec was not a fan of partying, he was leaning against a wall in a corner of the living room. Magnus not wanting to let his wonderful boyfriend alone chatted happily with him. From time to time they examined the surroundings to verify that everything was going well, so they could see Jace and Meliorn who danced glued tight and kissed from time to time. Indeed after their conversation, Jace had taken time for him to think about the whole situation, he had realized that he was ready for a new relationship with Meliorn. During the Christmas holidays, he had gone for the third time at Meliorn and had asked him to become his boyfriend. Since that day they were inseparable, especially since Clary told them that she was very happy for them, it had relieved them and freed them, they were making perfect love and it was seen.

They had also seen Clary dancing happily with friends of her art class, on the other hand, they had not had a sign of Raphael or Simon's life since they had greeted them early in the evening.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael was plated against the door of the bathroom, his neck was attacked by Simon's mouth, fortunately the music and all the hubbub covered his moaning.

"Baby, Magnus is going to kill us."

Simon paused for a second to be able to answer him. "Of what? Stain his bathroom?"

And fucking that dirty little tone made Raphael crazy, he loved it when his boyfriend was like that, too bad for Magnus's bathroom.

Simon had immediately resumed his original place, his mouth sucked Raphael's neck, deliberately leaving a hickey that everyone could see. His now expert hands stripped clothing and quickly the buttons of the cotton shirt of Raphael, it was removed from his shoulders at an almost superhuman speed and thrown ashore. Simon went away for a moment to remove his graphic t-shirt that joins the first garment.

Their now unclothed trunks joined almost violently, their mouth followed the movement, their teeth were shocked, their tongues tangled and their hands activated to touch any skin already exposed. But it was not enough, this time it was Raphael who made the first gesture, he defeated the button of Simon's jeans, then lowered his zipper, he dragged Simon's jeans to his knees, with two or three skillful movements, rather unusual for Simon who was of clumsy nature his jeans found himself in his turn on the floor, so he found himself in boxer.

 

Raphael stroked the shoulders of his lover, he slowly descended towards his neck, slipped to his stretched nipples that he pinched gently, he went on to his abdomen and finally he passed his hands under the boxer of his lover, firmly catching his bounse butty well for closer to him, he stroked them a few seconds, then moved them to the front of his body, he firmly took the tree of Simon which tuned a cry of surprise.

"Ahhhh! Fuck Raph."

"Mh, I hope that's what you'll soon do to me." They could be both to play this game.

Raphael withdrew his hand, he stepped back in order to find himself once more against the door, he raised his hand in the direction of Simon and beckoned him to come closer with a sexy and provocative smile. Simon did not pray, he almost jumped at him, he would have done it if Raphael had been naked but it was not the case. He removed Raphael's trousers and his boxer at the same time and did the same with his. They were now both naked, their dicks released that touched, making them whistling. Simon stoked to recover the lubricant he had in the pocket of his jeans, he brushed a large amount of the cold liquid on his penis and threw the bottle.

Raphael passed his arms around Simon's neck, he laid his hands on his hips. They looked at each other intensely, they did not need to speak to understand each other. Raphael nodded, he jumped and rolled his legs around Simon's hips which caught him and positioned his hands under his muscular butty, he sticked himself against the door. Simon positioned himself so that his cock would touched Raphael's hole, the sensation was both already too much and not enough.

Raphael coked his head behind him and closed his eyes, he moved as he put it for more friction.

"Simon, please."

"Immediately my love."

Simon penetrated him suddenly, Raphael's eyes rolled upwards, and his mouth opened, leaving an almost silent scream to escape. Simon began to move slowly. Seeing that Raphael stood firmly at him, he took out one of his hands from Raphael's ass and put it against the door, helping him to support himself, he could accentuate his blows and slightly change the angle of penetration.

They had taken a steady rhythm, only gasps and groaning could be heard in this little room, they could not even come out more than sounds so they were consumed by pleasure.

Simon accelerated his coming and going, the thighs of Raphael contracted around his hips and his hands firmly grabbed his hair to draw his face to his, they kissed passionately, their groans were completely swallowed by the mouth of the other.

After a few deep strokes that reached Raphael's prostate every time, he came and poured his seed on their two stomachs

"Ahhhh." his head coked one more time on the wood behind him.

Simon penetrated him again two or three times and came in his turn. His legs hid beneath him, he fell on the ground taking Raphael with him who was always hooked to him. Simon dropped his forehead on Raphael's shoulder smiling against his skin. Raphael gently stroked Simon's hair and kissed his temple.

They remained in this position for a few minutes, leaving time for their bodies and their spirits to come out of their lethargy. After cleaning, they dressed and came out of the bathroom hand in hand, strolling in the living room, as if they had not come to have intense sexual relation at their best friends loft, to which they were just heading.

 

~~~~~

 

"Hey." said Simon with a big smile, as if they hadn't already seen each other in the early evening.

"Re." Just answered Alec.

"Where have you been?" asked Magnus.

"Here in your loft." said Raphael.

Magnus looked at him as if he was saying, "Take me for a jerk."  "No kidding."

Raphael burst out laughing. "Well what, it's true."

"Roh, where were you exactly?"

"What can you do?"

"It makes me that this is my... our loft and that... and that... good crap."

Raphael sneered while Simon and Alec contented himself with smiling and turning his head as if they were watching a ping-pong game.

"Wait, Raph you're as good-tempered as when you and Simon you... Ohhhhhh!" Magnus took an air of false disgust.

"As if you could be shocked at something, especially in this area."

Magnus was about to replicate, but he was delighted. "That's right, nothing shocks me. I'm more surprised by the fact that you're doing it in a place with lots of people right next door, it's my field normally. Say my little bat you wiled out. Bravo Sheldon is thanks to you." He giggled. Simon's cheeks became red, Alec tapped his forehead with his hand, and Raphael rolled his eyes. "Good dear, Shawn, we can leave you, I have to talk to... my little rascal."

"Fuck you." Raphael insulted him, but followed him as Simon and Alec shook their heads and tried to hold their laughter.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I am so happy for you, to see you as well, you are both beautiful."

Raphael smiled at him. "Thank you Mags and yes I am as I have never been before, but it is reciprocal I am happy also for you, you are so different, but you are made for each other."

Magnus nodned with a bright smile. "Did you have plans?"

"Yes, we decided that as soon as we have a stable job, at least one of us, we would take an apartment, then in a few years we will marry and we will adopt." Raphael had a dreamy look on his face.

"Awww, you've already talked about this, it's adorable."

Raphael nodded. "This is the man of my life, I do not see my future otherwise. What about you and Alec?"

Magnus looked at him with a little smile in the corner. "Hm... in fact, uh... I intend to propose it in september."

Raphael spread his eyes and put a hand in front of his mouth to prevent his scream of joy from coming out of his mouth. He jumped into Magnus's arms. "This is awesome Magnus."

Magnus gave him his embrace. "Yes, my little bat, our life is amazing and I challenge anyone to try to spoil it."

"Ahah, they can tempt." Raphael walked away from his best friend. "Good, and if we went back to the close of our men before we started crying and someone sees us, after all we have a reputation to hold, especially me."

Magnus burst out laughing. They went back into the living room and found their respective boyfriends who had not moved.

The end of the evening was unhindered, then it was time for everyone apart from the hosts to leave.

 

~~~~~

 

Unfortunately, some people had too much to drink, which will soon be regretted and will have consequences for themselves and other innocent and naïve people.


	4. A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael meet a new people.

When they both had free time and there was almost no one in the hallways, Simon and Raphael went to their secret place (they thought), where they could isolate themselves and spend time alone, the roof of the dormitories on campus.

Raphael was seated against a wall with his legs stretched and spread, Simon was between his legs, his back leaning against Raphael's trunk and his head resting on his heart, they had their hands interwoven which were laid on Simon's thighs, their eyes were closed, they took advantage of the comfort, the silence and the sun that gently stroked their faces. From time to time they sighed well to be just proving that they had not fallen asleep.

After many minutes, they gently re-opened their eyes allowing them time to get used to the brightness of the sun, once they were rehabilitated they looked at the horizon, even if the roof was not high, and despite the fact that the university is in full downtown, they were fortunate enough to be able to spot a few scattered pieces of forest in the distance.

Simon began to move, he turned and sat down this time to astride on the thighs of his boyfriend who reacted immediately by passing his arms around his hips, Simon wound his arms around Raphael's neck and approached slightly only to beg for a kiss that Raphael willingly bestowed on him.

"I cherish these moments at two." Simon said after separating their lips.

"Me too, but do not worry, soon we will be able to be almost all the time."

"Oh yes? Why not?" Simon pretend to not know what Raphael was talking about.

But Raphael who understood him pinpointed the ribs which made Simon laugh who was ticklish.

"Are you looking forward?"

"You can't even imagine, it's going to be so good, we're going to be able to build our little routine together. I will be able to fall asleep every night in your arms and wake up every morning by your side, happiness."

Raphael's smile expanded to Simon's words, he thought the same thing but the words were not his strongest, he preferred to show rather than talk. He approached Simon until their noses touched, they made an eskimo kiss and then Raphael kissed the whole face of Simon, he began with his cheeks, then his eyes, he ascends to his forehead, descended back to his chin and finally he laid down one last tends kiss on his lips. They parted to the sound of the roof door, they were frightened for a moment, thinking it was a teacher, but fortunately it was only a student, who had headphones on her ears and who had apparently not seen them.

She was slowly heading towards the edge of the roof where she sat. Simon and Raphael looked at each other, it was not only dangerous but everyone could see it and they would be spotted. They did not know whether to go to see her or not, but their decision was very quickly taken when they heard sobs from the brunette girl. They headed as fast as possible to her without surprising her, they each posed a hand on her shoulders to not rush her. Surely believing to be alone, she leaping to contact and raised her head, Raphael and Simon were able to see streaks of tears on her cheeks. They both threw a glance at him that they hoped reassuring. The little brunette tried to wipe her tears with the back of her hand in vain, with the other she removed her headphones.

It was Simon who spoke first, he was much more gifted for it. "Hey, my name is Simon and he's my boyfriend Raphael, I think we should get away from the edge and go sit further, okay?"

The girl did not answer but she nodded and let the two lovers drive her farther. "Thank you."

Once installed against the wall Raphael sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry but I have an important class and... but I can stay, I'll catch him."

The little brunette shook her head. "Nice but go."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Go baby, I take care of her."

"Ok." Raphael recovered his bag, gave a kiss to Simon, made a little nod to the brunette and left.

"So, what's your name?"

"Chris, well Christine but everyone calls me Chris."

"Despite the situation I am delighted."

Chris couldn't help but sketching a smile. Simon was happy, he had succeeded and his tears had even stopped.

"Me too, and I'm really sorry for that, I didn't think there was anyone."

"Do not apologize, and I reassure you with Raph we thought to be the only ones to come on this roof."

"You have no class?"

"Not for an hour and you?"

"Normally Yes, but..."

"If you agree I can stay with you."

"With pleasure."

A comfortable silence settled. 50 minutes later, when it was time for Simon to leave, he told Chris that if she needed to talk he would be there, then he left the roof in turn, leaving Chris alone, who plunged back into his sadness.

 

~~~~~

 

A week had passed, Simon and Raphael had not told anyone about what had happened on the roof, they did not want to spread the life of someone they had barely met, especially in this way. Speaking of Chris, every time she met Simon in the hallways, she greeted him with a smile that Simon made him, who was also happy to see that she was better. He would have liked to know the reason for her tears but Raphael had told him that it was not looking at him and that if she had wanted to talk to him she would have done so.

Almost every time they had a break and they saw her, Simon always proposed to Chris to join the group but she always refused politely, that's why he was very surprised, when a mild afternoon of April, his head laid on Raphael's knees who was sitting against a tree, the sun circling them but his warmth enveloping them, Chris approached them and asked them if she could sit with them, which they answered positively.

"I'm pregnant." Said Chris suddenly as if she was talking about the good weather. Time that seemed to stop for the two boys, an angel passed, they looked in the eyes seeking help, in vain. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to someone."

Simon seemed to find the word. "Oh no, no, no, no don't apologize, sorry for this silence it was just unexpected, but it's ok and don't worry you don't have to be ashamed and your secret will be well guarded." he goes head to Raphael. "Right Rapha?"

Raphael smiled at him and turned to Chris."Of course."

"Thank you."

"So if it's not too indiscreet, you're pregnant for how many months?" asked Simon.

"1 month, in fact it happened during the party organized by Magnus bane."

"He's my best friend." said Raphael coldly.

"Oh I don't blame him."

Simon made the big eyes to Raphael, he pinpointed his lips, rolled his eyes but nodded. "Excuse him, he is a little overprotective towards the people he loves, although I do not have to complain about this side." Raphael sneered and kissed the hair of his boyfriend. "And...Uh... the father?"

"I... We were completely drunk, to be honest I do not even know who he is." Chris lowered her head. "I don't do that normally, never, I guess the stress of exams and everything..."

"We don't judge you." to the surprise of Chris it was Raphael who spoke.

Simon smiles. "This is his way of apologizing. He's not nasty He's just a big Teddy bear." Simon straightened up and turned, he took Raphael's face in his hands and laid a delicate kiss on his lips twisted in a smile. After separating, Simon returned to his favorite place, the place where he felt the most safe, the arms of Raphael.

Chris looked at them tenderly. "In any case you are adorable."

"We are the most beautiful." says Simon, laughing.

They continued to discuss, especially Simon and Chris, Raphael contented himself with listening and nodded from time to time, and then separated to go each in their respective classes.


	5. A shocking proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles begins?

The month of may had just begun its second week, the temperature gradually increased, the sweetness began to give way to a warmth that fortunately was not yet suffocating. The revisions were intense, moments of relaxation diminished, stress, books and coffee had become the routine of the last few years.

Even when the group was all together, they had their heads dipped in their books, but fortunately some of them... Magnus actually had the decency to take breaks, forcing his friends to do the same.

As the small band did not run all afternoon, Magnus offered to go to a park a little distant and to go and eat ice cream. They arrived half an hour later, to their great satisfaction the park was almost empty, so they easily found a large expanse of grass where they all sat down to begin to relax. Some were chatting, others were trying to take a nap, it was a pleasant and friendly atmosphere. Magnus had a great idea, it was so good to stop thinking or pressure.

It was 1:00 p.m. past and everyone was starting to get a little hollow. Fortunately next to the park there was a coffee shop that sold ice cream in the summer. Simon, Raphael and Alec had proposed to fetch the orders, 4 arms not being enough to bring all the drinks and ice cream in one go, they would be obliged to make several trips but too bad, the others would settle to keep the place.

Their orders were therefore quite substantial, so there was a waiting time. Alec and Raphael were discussing, Simon listened attentively, more or less, Simon remaining Simon, he turned his head in all directions to see what was going on around him, when he saw seated at one of the coffee tables, a familiar silhouette.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys. Raph, there's Chris right there, do you mind if I go to see her while the drinks are ready?"

Raphael turned his head and saw in turn Chris, she had her head lowered, a book in her hands and a tumbler laid in front of her on the table. He nodded. Simon gave him a quick kiss and walked to the little brunette.

"Who's Chris?" Asked Alec.

"Oh it's just a girl we met at one of our love getaways on the rooftop of campus."

"Ahaha, and it's been a long time?"

"hm, a little over a month."

"She's nice?"

"To be honest I don't know her than that, but from the blow I've seen, she looks nice. Simon has more affinity with her, but you know me, I'm not a social butterfly."

"You said it." they laughed. "Well, I hope she doesn't want anything more than friendship with him."

"Oh no I don't think so, but even if that's the case, it won't change anything. If Simon thinks that there is ambiguity he will move away from her."

"Ah it's beautiful this trust."

"You know what you're talking about." Alec nodded.

They resumed their initial conversations.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon sat down in front of the girl noiselessly and greeted her, which made her startled.

"Hi Simon, are you okay?"

"Yes and you?"

"Yes, thank you."

He leaned and whispered. "And the baby?"

Chris laughed. "You don't have to whisper, it's not a secret and yes he is okay." she said that by touching her belly, but she lowered her head sadly.

Simon did not want to push but at the same time he was curious and he did not like to see sad people. "You want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to bother you."

"You know if I ask you, is that it does not bother me, I do not do this just to be polite."

Chris smiled at him. "To be honest I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Cool, go there."

"That's nice, but not here, in a private and lonely place." she turned towards Raphael and Alec.

Simon frowned, but his naivety and kindness took over. "Okay, uh... I give you my number so you can contact me directly."

"Thank you, I would."

Simon greeted her and returned to the boys.

 

~~~~~

 

Arriving near them he rolled his arms around the waist of his boyfriend and laid his chin on his shoulder, which made the latter smile.

"It was quick." said Raphael.

"Hm, yes I just wanted to greet her."

"She's okay?"

"Myes."

"Myes? "

Simon sighed. "I don't know, she said she wanted to talk to me privately, so I gave her my number." Alec raised his eyebrows and stared at Simon. "What?"

"I think you're too naïve."

"Why do you say that?"

"Simon you give your phone number to an almost unknown who besides want to talk to you in private."

"She's nice."

Raphael rolled his eyes and Alec was holding his forehead with his hand.

"Let it fall, just beware."

"You watch too many cop show."

"And you would make a perfect target for a psychopath." Simon drew his tongue.

"Well, that's enough for both of you." said Raphael, even though he had found the exchange amusing. "Baby, promise me to tell me when you go to see her and where?"

"Promised." Simon laid a little kiss in Raphael's neck.

Finally their orders were ready, they had returned to their friends for the first time to take the drinks and then a second time with the ice cream, which they had all enjoyed enjoying the Sun and calm. They had passed a pleasant afternoon, which they hoped could be renewed even if they knew that it would not be anytime soon with the exams approaching.

 

~~~~~

 

One week had passed, in two weeks the final exams of the last years would begin over a period of three days. For now Simon and Raphael strolled quietly on the bed of Simon who had his head laid on Raphael's shoulder, this one had an arm wrapped around the size of Simon. They were watching a movie on TV, one of the "Avengers " to be more accurate. Raphael did not see any spin-off with him, Simon explained to him sometimes who was what character, why etc... When they arrived at the 3/4 of the film, Simon received a text from an unknown number.

 

From unknown number:

Hi Simon, it's Chris, are you okay?

 

Simon added the number directly to his repertoire

 

For Chris:

Hey, Hey, how you doing?

 

Raphael who saw that Simon no longer watched the screen, asked him if he wanted him to put on pause, but he replied by the negative, after all he had already seen the film. His phone was vibrating again.

 

From Chris 

Yes, thank you very much.

Compared to our coffee conversation,

I thought we could see eachother

after the end of the exams?

No need to add more stressful thoughts.

 

For Chris:

Okay, anyway,

not too much time with all

these revisions. Stressful thoughts?

 

From Chris:

Yes that's for sure.

Ahahaha it's not what I wanted to

say, forget it.

 

Simon frowned, he found her message odd, but he looked no further.

 

For Chris:

Okay, then. Bye

 

Simon rested his head on Raphael's shoulder and sighed well-being.

"Are you okay?" asked Raphael

Simon lifted his head and smiled at his boyfriend. "Here and now, perfectly fine." Raphael gave him a bright smile, he bent over and kissed him gently. "You don't ask me who it was?"

"I don't want to be a jealous, even if I am a little bit and it burns my lips, so thank you for addressing the topic first. So Mr. Lewis, who are you texting at this time?" Raphael stirred his eyebrows.

Simon burst out laughing. "Oh but I like to see your jealous side Mister Santiago, it's cute. It was Chris."

"What did she want?"

"Tell me that we should see each other after the exams, you know since she wanted to talk to me about something but..." he paused. "I think it's nothing, but here, look and tell me if something sounds strange to you." he held out his phone to Raphael, who reads the conversation.

"Hm... I don't see."

"Read this one." Simon shows him a finger.

"Ah, Yes." Raphael frowned.

"Baby why do you frown at once?"

"Because I think only one reason why this conversation would become stressful, even if I think the correct word would be awkward."

"Why? Ohhhh. "

"There it is, Mister naïve, you have captured."

Simon sneered stupidly. "No, but it can be nothing to do."

"Yes and I am not Raphael. Your charm still operated."

Simon who saw that Raphael was really upset, took the remote and turned off the TV, anyway they no longer watched the film, he lit the bedside lamp, sat down to astride on Raphael's thighs and took his face in his hands. "Raph, there might be a tail of guys and girls in front of my door that would promise me mountains and wonders, it wouldn't change anything. I have eyes only for you, because you are the most amazing man I have ever met and I love you, to madness and for life." Joining gestures to speech, he tenderly kissed Raphael, he put all his love into the kiss.

Raphael laid his forehead against Simon's and whispered to him. "I love you too _mi amor_ , for eternity."

That evening they fell asleep in the arms of each other, smiling at the lips, their bodies nesting perfectly and their hearts beating in unison.

 

~~~~~

 

This is, the final exams were over, all the stress accumulated during these last week's disappeared at once. To celebrate their future graduation the groups of friends had decided to go and celebrate the evening in a bar.

They all went home to enjoy a well-deserved break before they found themselves at the bar chosen by Magnus.

It's a pretty big bar, but for now quite quiet. They were all seated at a large round table, their drinks were laid in front of them. They lifted their glasses, made them tined between them and screamed in unison. "To us."

"What are you gonna do during the holidays?" asked Clary.

"Nothing." Screamed Jace and Magnus.

"Seriously guys, nothing special?"

It was Jace who answered first. "No, just strolling is the purpose of the holiday and since it's going to be the last big holiday we'll have in our lives, I'll enjoy it."

"Same." said Magnus, sipping his glass joyfully.

"And you?" said Clary, looking at the other 4 boys in turn.

"I think I'll alternate between gym and nothing." replied Alec.

"Honey, sports in the summer? Don't you think you're going to sweat enough? And then, believe me you don't need it." Magnus said the last part suggestively.

Raphael looked up at the sky. "Magnus, please don't start. For once you can stay with us until the end, without eclipsing for... hm hm."

"Wait my little bat, you dare say that, you want me to remind you what you and Samson did to my last party?" The concerned began to blush, and they both shook their heads. "That's what it seemed to me." Magnus made a happy smile and Raphael gave him a handsome major from his left hand.

"What happened to your... Ouch." Meliorn had just put a slap behind his head. Jace shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to study the flowers, especially the ones that grow in the summer and I'm going to spend a lot of time with this silly goose." The others laughed at Jace's pout but Meliorn consoled him by giving him a little kiss on his lips.

"I will try to train myself and improve even more on piano, guitar and vocals for my future band. The piano is going to be easy, I have the best teachers." Simon turned to Raphael who frowned his nose in an adorable way to his boyfriend.

"I'm not going to do anything in July, but the first 2 weeks of August, it's family vacations in Mexico, it'll do us good." says the latino.

"And you Clary?" asked Simon.

"Paint, go to exhibitions, spend time with my mother and Luke and I hope with you." she gave them a wink.

Even though Clary no one had mentioned it, it was obvious that they would try to see each other as often as possible, at least once a week.

When they had all finished their first drink, they decided to go to the dance floor for a bit of steam. Everybody danced with everyone, so they wouldn't be jealous. After about 30 minutes to hipsters on the dance music, they returned to sit down and recommended drinks to rehydrate.

Simon looked at his phone to check the time, it was 22:00, which means they were there for 1 hour. He also saw an sms notification, it was Chris, the message was 15 minutes ago, he had not heard his phone ringing because of the music.

 

From Chris:

Hey, what's up?

I hope your exams went well.

Are you free tomorrow so we can see each other? Xo xo

 

For Chris:

Hey, all right, what about you?

Uh, yep, but not before...

late in the afternoon. I'm in the party not close to home.

 

"She won't let you go anymore." Simon jumped at Raphael's whisper.

"She wants to see me tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Who do you have to go see tomorrow?" asked Magnus. Simon wondered how he had managed to hear.

"A uh... friend, but you don't know her, except for Raph and Alec who saw her from far away."

"How long has it been since you've known her?" Simon kept on rolling his eyes, the interrogation was about to begin.

"About 2 months."

"What does she want?"

"I didn't know you'd become my father. She just wants to talk to me about something that's all, I just don't know what."

"Okay so a girl you barely know wants to talk to you about one thing, alone." Magnus looked at his friends. "I am the only one to find that suspicious?"

"Actually no." it was Raphael who replied. "But we've already discussed it with Simon and everything is ok."

"That is?" this time it was Jace who spoke.

"Even if this is the case, I would kindly say that it is not reciprocal and I would move away from her, even if it would bother me because it is a nice girl."

"Wait, Simon, didn't you say she knew Raphael?" Clary activated his protective mode.

"Yes, we met her when we were together, why?"

"So she knows you're a couple."

"Yes she even said we were adorable." Alec smiled at that remark.

"Sorry but if you're right, I'd find it very cheeked on her part."

"IF, you're right. Maybe it has nothing to do with that and she just wants to spend time with her new friend." Say Meliorn

Simon nodded, but Magnus rolled his eyes. "My little bunch of flowers, you really have to stop being so naïve."

"There is a difference between naive and uh... positive, and then it is you who see evil everywhere."

"Good anyway we will see well I..." but he stopped when his laptop cleared up on the table indicating a new sms.

 

From Chris:

Yes, thank you. I think so.

No worries. At 4:00 pm if you want to meet

in the Coffee shop where we ran into each other last time?

 

For Chris:

Great. Yes perfect

Bye, see you tomorrow

 

"I said uh... We'll see anyway, I'm going to meet her tomorrow."

"Keep us posted." said Jace, the rest of the band nodded, and Simon shook his head.

They changed the subject and spent the rest of the evening alternating between the dance floor and the table.

 

~~~~~

 

The tomorrows of party could sometimes be difficult, but fortunately for Simon, they had all drank with presentations. So he could go to the meeting place (friendly). It arrived at 15h55 and he spotted Chris who was sitting at the same table as the last time. He saw that she had no drink in front of her, so he did not go to order one for him and went directly to sit in front of her.

"Yo."

Chris is laughing. "Yo."

"You want to order something?"

"Yes, I want to, I was actually expecting you."

"Thank you, what do you want?"

"A hot chocolate please."

"Ok." Simon got up and walked over to the counter, he ordered a hot chocolate and a coffee with milk and sugar for him then he went back to his place. "Well, then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah... Uh... It's not easy to say."

Simon's hands were starting to get sweaty, and he was sure he would soon sweat, he was very nervous and when he was like that, he was not thinking anymore and his mouth was taking over everything else, like now. "Listen Chris, you're super nice, but uh... I am not interested in more than friendship, I love Raphael and he is the man of my life, and even if it pisses me off I will have to cut the bridges with you and..."

"Simon stop!" Simon's mouth stopped and closed immediately. Chris continued. "That's not it at all. I appreciate you very much but not in a romantic way, it's just that I trust you and that it is more than important for what I want to ask you."

Simon laid his hand on his heart of relief. "Whew, I'm relieved, I was so stressed. Ahhh I'm relieved. Sorry I don't want to sound neither naughty nor arrogant or sure of my non-existent sex appeal."

"Ahah, no don't worry I don't take it badly."

That's when the waiter came in with their drinks. Simon aims his coffee from a single milking, finally he would have done if the coffee was not yet boiling, so he finally laid the cup until it cools a little.

"Now that I know it's not that you can tell me everything."

"It's going to be a long time."

"I have all my time."

"Okay." Simon saw that her mood darkened, but he said nothing. "I didn't tell you everything about me, actually you don't know anything about me, but it's necessary." Simon just nodded. "At the age of 18 I was diagnosed with cancer, I fought it and I ended up winning, unfortunately the doctors told me that given my young age it was very likely that he would recidivism. Not long before this famous party, I began to experience tiredness and other symptoms that I had when I first discovered the disease. To be honest even though I wasn't sure it was this, I think that's why I drank so much that night. In short I went to consult my doctor, I passed exams and..." She paused, she failed to retain neither her tears nor her sobs. Simon took her hand in hers and squeezed him, inviting her to continue. "It turns out that the cancer came back, but this time I do not know if I will get away with it, I will fight even more than the last time to..." she laid her hand on her belly and stroked her with tenderness. "For him or her. Fortunately the doctors told me that I should come to terms but that I should just be very careful and do exams very often and that I will of course be even more tired, but it's worth it, if I have to die, become a mother and give live would be my most beautiful gift.

Simon could not hold his tears. "Wow, you're so strong and brave."

"Thank you Simon. Now I'm going to tell you why you're here and I told you all about it." She took a big sip of her hot chocolate which was now at the right temperature, the same for Simon. "I want this child to be loved, well-bred, in a place and a positive family cocoon, and I may not be able to do that all my life. I do not want him to live what I have experienced, that is to be a walk from home to home or foster to foster. That's why I prefer to take my precautions, I need a person of trust, someone, who I know will take care of him and love him with all its heart. I have thought at length, it is not a decision taken lightly. I know that what I'm going to ask you will seem crazy to you, see unreal, but if I do it is not for me but for the future of this child, and know that you can take as much time as you want to answer me and that you can also refuse, I would not be mad at you, never." Simon took off his hand from Chris, he wiped his hands on his jeans that began to become sweaty again, he finished his coffee of a milking and waited for Chris to continue. "So this is Simon, I have full confidence in you and I would really like you to accept...


	6. Decisive ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?

"She what? What is this girl, she's trying to pretend to be a saint while she's asking for it. _Cual are known puto problema?_ " Raphael shouted again and again, he was running around like a lion in a cage. Simon had never seen him as angry, it is almost never annoyed. Simon did not dare to interrupt him, he thought it was better to let him act out his rage. At least it had not broken objects, it was a good sign. Until his boyfriend calms, Simon recalled his conversation earlier.

 

_"So this is Simon, I trust you and I really wish that you accept to recognize my baby and becoming his father."_

_If Simon had coffee in his mouth he would have spat. He laughs nervously. "Is it a joke?"_

_Chris sighed. "No, it's not one."_

_"But... It's... you... I don't understand. Why me, why..." He did not find the words, he was just lost and shocked._

_"Because you're a wonderful boy, and I'm sure that you'll be a great dad."_

_Simon panicked, he is pulled hair, he knew that if he did not leave right away he was going to an anxiety attack, so he rose._

_"I... must go."_

_"I understand Simon, if you want to talk about this, please contact me."_

_Simon did not answer, he has fled almost running in the direction of home. He had the impression that the world was blurry, he managed only to send a message a Raphael for him says to come over him. Arrive in front of his house, he went up to his room without knowing how he had managed to climb the stairs without falling, he collapsed on his bed and tried to calm down until his boyfriend. He returned to reality when he heard a repetitive knock on the door, he had not the strength to get down, anyway he knew it was Raphael, he sent him just a sms for him come up._

_As soon as he saw him, Raphael had understood that something was wrong, he had gone to take Simon in his arms to comfort him, while Simon told him the whole story._

Simon was out of his dream by the sweet voice of Raphael who called his name, it made him smile, matter the state of Raphael when he spoke to him that was always soft and warm tone. He remembered him respond to his worry.

"Sorry."

Raphael shook his head and sighed. "Sorry about that, I just needed to vent and it was either that or one of the walls of your room and my hand in passing who was taking."

Simon took his hand and kissed each phalanx. "Don't apologize I understand."

"Finally it was even worse than what we had imagined."

"Hm."

"You want me to let you _mi amor_?"

"No, it's me who asked you to come."

"I know but you seem to need to be alone."

"To be honest I just want to take a good nap."

"Of course _mi Corazón_ , sleep well." Raphael gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up to leave but Simon stopped him.

"Stay please." Simon removed his shoes and lay back on the side. Raphael did the same, it took Simon in his arms. They fell asleep shortly after in this position.

 

~~~~~

 

For change Simon's ideas, Raphael had proposed to Simon that the group got to the restaurant the next night. Everyone had accepted with great pleasure. Raphael chose a restaurant that offered vegetarian dishes for Simon and Meliorn. He had booked for 8 pm. The evening even, everyone had to be found outside the restaurant at 19:50 maximum, fortunately everyone was on time, even Magnus who generally was always late, but thanks to Alec, who had to force him to leave, he was there. Once everyone present, they entered the restaurant, they were welcomed by a very cheerful and kind hostess who had installed them at a large table at the bottom of the room, at the request of Raphael, with view on the street.

They had all ordered their drinks and their entries. In the meantime they discussed their orders and unfortunately for Simon the subject turned quickly to him. Her mind was missed.

"Then Simon tells us." Began Jace.

"We don't have to talk about it, it has so much else that are I'm sure 100 times more interesting and fun." Said Raphael.

"Finally, we were right." Said Magnus eying Melior, who looked up at the sky.

"Actually we were all wrong." It is Simon who replied in a dull voice. "But it's worse than we thought. I'll make you short because I don't want to talk about." The others nodded. "She want I to recognize her child and becoming his father."

There was a silence, everyone except Raphael was shocked. Suddenly they had a revelation. "WHAT?" All customers of the restaurant turned to them.

"Sorry." Told Magnus with an embarrassed smile. He repeats this time more gently. "What?"

"You heard." Answered Simon.

An angel passed until unfortunately Jace opens his big mouth.

"You're not going to accept?"

" _Dios_." "Damn." "Fuck." "Jace." At least they all agreed.

"Honey, I love you but you really should learn to shut up."

"Forgiveness."

Raphael gave a kiss on the head of Simon.

The rest of the evening passed off in calm, good humor and laughter, even Simon was relaxed.

 

~~~~~

 

It was the day of graduation, everyone was shared with his graduate hat and gown. They were outside, sitting on the chairs that had been installed in the courtyard for the occasion. On the podium there was the Director of the University and various professors present to hand over the famous rolled papers. The Director made an opening speech, then it was time to award the graduates. The pupils were called 1 by 1. When all the names were called, the major of the promotion made a closing speech, towards the end, all the students rose, a hand on their hats, close to throwing it.

"... Congratulation to the 2017 promotion! " A horde of hats rose in the air, applause was loud, screams and whistling accompanied them. Everyone was invited to go and refuel at the buffets.

Simon drank a glass of punch with Alec when he felt two muscular arms circled his waist.

"Good morning." Simon laughs. "I was with my mother, besides she would like to congratulate you."

"Is it true? It's funny my mother also wanted to congratulate you."

"Great, I'm going to get my mom and the kids, you go get your mom and Becky and we meet there in the little corner?"

"Yep " Raphael began to move away but Simon stopped him. He patted his lips with his forefinger. Raphael gave him a kiss with exaggerated noise which made Simon laugh.

"Sorry Alec."

"Don't worry, I had to go find my parents and Magnus anyway. Shall we meet later?"

Simon nodded and made his way through the crowd to try to find his mother and sister and when he did, they joined Raphael's family all 3. They had barely had time to reach out to them that Guadalupe took him in his arms. Elaine and Becky did the same with Raphael.

"Congratulation my little Darling." said Guadalupe.

"Thank you Madame S... Guadalupe."

"Are you okay?"

"Now that it's all over, Yes. And you? "

"Perfectly fine, I am so proud of my son. Say, it's been a long time since you came to dinner at home, it would be nice if you come soon."

"It's funny I was going to say the same thing to Raphael." said Elaine, smiling.

"We have to make a big meal together. But if you don't mind, I would like to have it at home, with the kids would be more convenient."

"It's a great idea, Guadalupe. Yes of course, I understand, we're going to have to organize this."

"We have to do it now, huh, kids?"

But neither Raphael nor Simon listened to them. Raphael was busy talking with his brothers and sisters, especially with Rosa, who was in his arms and who was hugging him as if he were a big Teddy bear.

Simon had his gaze fixed at the other end of the court. His eyes were laid on a particular person, Chris. She was sitting on her own, staring into the void. Simon felt a pinch in the heart, it made him feel sorry that she was alone when everyone was with their family or friends. He began to ask questions. How was she going to support the baby and her medical care at the same time? To find an apartment? To be able to work? Simon shook his head, he couldn't think like that, which was her problem, wasn't it? He had a perfect life, he could not ruin everything... unless he can have it all at the same time. He came out of his thoughts by the gentle voice of Guadalupe.

"Boys." she said a little louder.

"Sorry I was in my thoughts."

"Yes I had seen. I said we could talk about it now and organize everything while we were all here."

Simon smiled at her. "It's a very good idea, but we all know that you don't need us for this."

"Ahah, that's true monkey, you're right." replied Elaine.

"We are vacated now so we are free all the time." the two women shook their heads and began to gossip.

Simon turned to Raphael and when he saw him with Rosa in his arms his thoughts parted again. He said that Raphael would make a wonderful father, surely better than him, he had experience thanks to his brothers and sisters, and he was more posed, calmer, more serious. Chris should have asked for him, but he would have obviously refused. Simon thought that maybe if Raphael were to go from the plan, he could accept, he decided he would talk to him later. This time it was Rosa's little voice that made him come back to reality.

"Simon." says the youngest of the Santiago family.

"Hey sweetie." Rosa stretched her arms towards him, and took her joyfully into his arms.

"I'll end up being jealous." says Raphael with a little moue.

"From whom? Me or Rosa?"

"Both."

"Awww." Simon laid Rosa on the floor and whispered something to her ear. The little girl agrees enthusiastically. They waited five seconds and jumped at Raphael, shouting.  "HUG." Raphael welcomed them with open arms and the tender gaze of the three other brothers of Raphael.

"I prefer that."

"You don't have to be jealous _Hermano_ , it's you I love the most." Rosa passed her little arms around her big brother's legs.

"I also love you _mi Princesa_." Raphael stroked Rosa's hair.

"And us?" it was Angel who spoke.

"Come here." Angel, Juan and Diego joined them. "Come baby." Simon approached them and stretched out his arms, and then he gave a kiss to his lover. One click sounded at that time, everyone turned to the 3 women, who had all their phones pointed at them.

"Come on, we're going to make a souvenir photo." they asked two students who were passing by them to take pictures, once done, Simon and Raphael thanked their families for coming, apologized and returned to their friends.

It was easy to find them thanks to Alec who was the taller. Only Clary was missing and they could choose or celebrate their diplomas worthily.

 

~~~~~

 

They had gone in search of Clary and when they had found her they had returned to the others.

"Hey graduates." says Clary.

"Hey." answered the boys.

"So what do we do tonight?" asked Simon.

"Actually I was thinking of having a quiet evening at the apartment." replied Magnus.

"Oh yeah that's cool." says Jace.

"Good idea." says Meliorn.

"Cool." says Clary.

"It's going to be good." says Raphael.

"I take the couch." says Simon, which makes others laugh.

 

~~~~~

 

They were all seated in the living room of Magnus and Alec's apartment. Simon, Raphael, Alec and Magnus were on the couch, while the others were sitting on the floor in front of them, they had put cushions and blankets for it to be more comfortable. There were drinks and pizzas on the coffee table that were between them. As the hours passed, they decided to sleep here as a kind of sleepover. Around 21:00 just before starting a movie, Simon received an sms, he opened it without looking who was the sender.

 

Hi Simon, I know you don't

want to hear about me but,

I just wanted to congratulate you on your graduation.

 

It was Chris. Simon did not know if he had to answer, he wanted to at least thank her but at the same time... Not at least not now, tonight he just wanted to spend a good evening with his friends and boyfriend without thinking about anything else, and even if he adores them, he did not want them to interfere, so he put his phone on silent, turned off the screen and put it in his pocket, he reinstalled himself more comfortably in Raphael's arms for the beginning of the film.

 

~~~~~

 

At the time of the bedtime, they had to decide who slept on an inflatable mattress, in the living room, or in a large bed, in the guest room, between Simon/Raphael and Magnus/Jace. Of course Alec and Magnus were going to sleep in their own bed and Clary being the only single was going to take the couch.

The war was declared between the two couples, to know who would sleep where, they had first tried to argue or rather coaxed the owners of the place. Simon and Raphael had said that being the respective best friends it was normal for them to take the room. Jace had to attack by saying that being the brother of the first and the future brother-in-law of the second, the king-size bed was returning. Not arriving to decide, they had decided to let chance and chance get mixed up. Their sleep would be played on a dice throw. In turn they had launched them, and whoever had had the largest number was... Raphael with the number 5. Simon had jumped him in the arms and kissed him all over the face, while Jace and Meliorn were moving, but hey it was the game.

 

~~~~~

 

After washing their teeth and undressing, keeping only their boxer, Simon and Raphael had elongated in the bed, one in front of the other. They were holding hands and talking in whispers.

"You know we're not hiding anything?" said Simon. Raphael nodded.  "Just now I received a message... It was Chris." Raphael said nothing, he stretched hand of Simon with his thumb to invite him to continue. "She congratulated me and said she thought I didn't want to hear from her again."

"Is this the case?"

"H... I saw her this afternoon at graduation, it was all alone and it hurt my heart."

"It wouldn't have been the case if she hadn't asked you to become the father of her baby."

"I know but, I've been thinking and..."

"How did you think about it, you changed your mind?"

"I... How she will do to deal with it, she has no family, no one."

"Certainly, but it was her choice to keep it, she could choose to have it adopted after birth, it is her decision and she must assume it. Simon you have a heart in gold and you know that I too, but we must accept that we cannot help everyone, it is sad but it is like that." 

"I know but... can be that, we two could... " he stopped not knowing too much how to say that. "We both know that we want children, and that adoption is going to be very complicated, it may be our chance to become parents, as we dream, I imagine ourselves taking care of it, and then we still have time before it arrives and..." but Raphael cut him.

"Simon, shut up." Raphael had stopped whispering, he had dropped from Simon and had straighted himself in a seated position.  "Do you hear what you say, you talk about it like we said yes, like it was real and it was going to happen."

"But it would be great if it was the case, imagine..."

"Stop. She's brainwashed you or something."

"Of course not, but I'm just trying to find a solution to satisfy everyone."

"Happy everyone? Simon we do not talk about a little thing there, we talk about our future, a baby it is not just to know if you want to eat Italian or Chinese. You know what, we're going to stop this discussion because I don't want to get angry and argue with you, let alone wake up all our friends. We're going to sleep, but I really hope this night will put your ideas back together, because otherwise we're going to have a problem."

Raphael stretched himself but this time he went back to Simon who tried to get closer to his boyfriend but Raphael pushed him away. Simon sighed sadly, he closed his eyes and tried to find sleep.

 

~~~~~

 

The next morning was hard for Simon, even though his phone was showing 11:00, he hadn't slept much more, and Raphael wasn't next to him when he woke up, leaving a cold and empty place next to him. He sighed and forced himself to rise. He dressed and walked to the salon where the voices came from. When he entered the room he could see that everyone apart him was already awake and that they seemed to wait for him, surely for breakfast. He greeted everyone and went to sit next to Raphael who had not even raised his head to welcome him. He kissed him on the cheek but he had no reaction. He could see the interrogatory and anxious looks of Alec and Magnus, but he did not look at them.

"It's nice to have waited for me."

"Nothing pancakes It's normal." says Magnus.

Simon smiles at the nickname. "I hope it doesn't mean that it's me you're going to eat." the others burst out laughing.

"No thanks, no way, the only one who would want it is my little bat, isn't it Raph?"

Raphael growled in response.

Simon's smile fell. Fortunately the others made no comment and pushed no further. "Please Raphael I do not like when we argue."

"Because you think I like it?"

Well his tone was cold but at least he didn't know it. "No. Can we make a truce until we go to your house just to talk about it?"

"Ok."

"Do I have at least the right to a hello kiss?" Simon asked him with hope.

Raphael finally raised his head towards Simon, he laid a very quick kiss on his lips. Simon will settle for the moment.

 

~~~~~

 

After breakfast and a quick toilet, Simon and Raphael had returned home, his mother being at work and his siblings at school, they had the house for them alone, they could talk quietly.

"Well, we're not going to turn around the pot, it's useless, so go ahead and I'll listen." started Raphael.

"You know that my dream life is with you, that we are married, that we are children. And with this situation we have the opportunity to realize one. I know that it is sooner than expected, that we are not prepared but we have time to do so. Imagine in six months to hold our baby in our arms, and tell the whole world that it is ours. That's all I want, a life of 3."

"You know that's what I want too, but it will not be a life at 3 Simon or at least not with me. It will not be our child, it will be her, always, we can never adopt it all 2, she will always be his mother, we will have to make a shared guard, it's insane."

"But if she..."

"And if she doesn't, it's not safe. If she fight her cancer again and I sincerely hope that she will succeed because I do not want anyone dead and it must be hard. What do you think is going to happen? She'll be his mother."

"I... Uh... We'll raise it all 3?"

Raphael did not believe his ears. How Simon could say such a thing, why did he not understand that it was just infeasible, unthinkable and impossible. He began to lose patience and made him know to his boyfriend. "All 3, but _puta_ do you hear what comes out of your mouth Simon?"

"Please don't get upset, we can make it work."

"Of course I get angry, because you say that of the _mierda_. What do you think, Simon, we're going to play both dads and mom. She will be his mother and you his father and I... I would be what, your hidden lover, the one who will fuck and be fuck by the father while the mother is absent or dying, the one who will spoil a family. That's what you want, that's your vision of perfect life, because it's clearly not mine. Wake up fuck and stop thinking like an _estúpido_."

Simon was shocked, Raphael had never spoken to him like that, neither to him nor to anyone. "There's one thing I don't want is someone who talk tom me like you just did."

"It's a joke, you're trying to turn the situation around and make me feel the bad guy. Where is the Simon that I know and love?"

"He's here, in front of you. But that's what you want, little Simon who never says anything, but who always does everything we ask him to do? "

"No, but no one forces you to say Amen to everything. Don't blame the others, it's you who are like that. And that's supposed to mean what, that you think I'm taking you for my little dog. That's why you want to help her, to prove to yourself that you have character and to others that you have made a big decision on your own, even if it is stupid?"

"I... no... Why are you talking to me like that?"

"To shake you up, because you're willing to ruin four years of relationship for an idiot you barely know."

"I didn't say yes."

"No, but you thought about it and it's already too much."

"Maybe because she is in distress, that she is kind and that unlike you she believes in me."

It was too much for Raphael, he knew he was going to regret it, but his anger took over his reason. "You know what, since you seem to hear so well and enjoy yourself, you just have to go and join her."

"You know what, that's what I'm going to do." Simon got up from the couch and walked wide strides towards the front door. Just before touching the handle Raphael tells him something that will make it can be make the wrong decision.

"If you accept, it will be over and there will be no turning back."

Simon turned to him. "You give me an ultimatum?"

"If for you choose between the man of your life, your own words, and a girl you met just three months ago, then yes."

Simon's brain was boiling and that's probably why he left without a word, just slamming the door behind him. Hardly the closed door Raphael collapsed into tears.

Simon ran again and again, his vision blurred by his tears, he had to stop against a wall to try to regain his calm. He took out his cell phone and sent a text message, the one who was going to change his life forever.

 

For Chris:

Can we see each other? Urgent.

Same time, same place.

 

From Chris:

Yes, no problem.

 

 

~~~~~

 

Simon entered the Café, his tears had stopped flowing, his eyes surely had to be red, his body had to tremble and be ready to collapse at any time but he didn't care. He went to sit in front of Chris who was already there.

"Hi."

"Hi. I agree."

There was a silence and then Chris spoke. "What?"

"I agree to recognize the baby and raise it with you."

"Simon, your eyes are red, you cried?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If it does if you make that decision on a whim."

"This is not the case." Simon knew he was lying, he was sad, angry, disappointed but if he could not have Raphael he could at least have a son or daughter.

"Very good. Thank you Simon you're going to make an excellent father I'm sure."

Simon didn't want to continue this conversation, he just wanted to go home and collapse on his bed and cry with warm tears, and that's what he did right after he told Chris that he would contact her again.

 

~~~~~

 

After calmed down, Raphael had called Magnus, who at the tone of his friend had rushed to join him.

They were in Raphael's room, sitting at the edge of his bed. Raphael had told Magnus that he had taken his best friend in his arms to console him.

"I don't want it to be over. I love him, I don't know what I can do without it."

"Hey, this is not over."

"If you had seen him slam the door and everything. This is the first time that we have fought as violently and also the first time I see him angry, sad and disappointed at the same time. He was determined."

"But that doesn't mean it's over."

"I'm afraid Magnus."

"Aw, my little bat, it'll be okay, Shhh Shhh." Magnus tried to comfort him as he could, he just hoped that Simon wouldn't do anything stupid.

 

~~~~~

 

"What did you do?" Alec screamed in the phone. Simon had managed to calm down just the time to call Alec to tell him everything. "You're completely sick, Simon, but why? What about Raphael?"

"He doesn't want to go away from that. Listen it's my choice."

"You can go back."

"No I cannot and I would not, but Raphael can change his mind."

Alec sighed. "Simon please doesn't spoil your life for... I don't know about a stroke of anger."

"This is not the case. I have to hang up. Alec thank you for your support." he says the last sentence ironically. He knew he behaved like a jerk, but it was too late.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael was still in Magnus's arms when his phone rang. Magnus apologized and untied.

"Darling we have a problem. Are you with Raphael?"

"Yes. What's going on?"

"It's Simon..." Magnus's eyes immediately turned to Raphael who had red eyes. "It... He has to accept Chris proposal." Magnus kept yelling and throwing his phone down. He had only one wish, to go find Simon and bang him. "I tried to reason him Magnus but..."

"It's good, honey, it's not your fault. I... I'll tell him, see you tonight, I love you."

"Courage, I love you."

Magnus hung up. He was not sure how to go about it. "Raph?" but Raphael did not answer, Magnus sits next to him and caressed his back. "I have something to tell you." Raphael raised his head towards Magnus.  "I... he... Simon at... He... " but he did not need to finish, Raphael had understood. He raised himself suddenly, passed his hands in his hair, pulled the Wicks, he mumbled in Spanish.

"Raphael."

"He made his choice, without hesitation, as if everything we had lived was nothing, just because we fight. I know I gave him an ultimatum but..." his voice broke, his tears began to flow, he collapsed on the ground.

Magnus ran to him and resumed him in his arms. "Shhh, Shhh, he will regret one day, I am sure." Raphael shook his head. "Yes, it'll be fine, I promise, I'm here, we'll all be here, okay?" this time if Raphael nodded.

 

~~~~~

 

He did not know how long he had stayed in the arms of his best friend to cry. But one thing was certain, he never wanted to see again the boy who had just broken his heart. Unfortunately having the same circle of friends, they would surely be led to cross, but when, where and in what circumstance... only the future will tell.


	7. Double mission for Malec

1 year later

 

Everyone knew Magnus and Alec would be the first to get married. Being together since their first year of high school and having passed the hectic ordeal of the university, it made sense for them, after 7 years of common life, now 8, to move on to the upper stage and unite for the rest of their lives.

 

~~~~~

 

Contrary to popular opinion, it was Alec who had asked for Magnus's hand, even if he also thought a lot about it. It was a little over a year ago, a week after graduation. They dinner quietly in their loft in Brooklyn, no subdued light, no roses or futile decoration, just them two as usual, only simplicity and their love counted. When he arrived at dessert, rather than fetching him, Alec had kneeled in front of a watery-eyed Magnus, he had stretched the small velvet box containing the simple silver ring adorned with a small blue diamond, and asked him to marry him, question to which Magnus had unsurprisingly responded positively, he had in fact shouted a big yes and had jumped into the arms of his fiance by kissing him all over the face.

That same evening, the dessert had been completely forgotten, without an ounce of remorse, to go and celebrate with dignity, in their bedroom, their engagment.

 

~~~~~

 

Today they were one month from their ceremony. Everything was order, prepare, send etc... They only had to invite one last person, or two, they were not sure. But this task was more complicated than expected. They had discussed it both and had concluded, that despite everything that had happened, he remained Alec's best friend, and Magnus had somehow forgiven him for the love of his lover. So they didn't want to remove him from the happiest day of their lives. They knew that their two best friends were mature adults and that they could put their resentment, anger, hate, sadness aside, for the happiness of their friends.

So they only had to invite and convince the first to come, but above all to prevent the second from the presence of the other. Rather than separate, they preferred to be present both to carry out their missions.

 

~~~~~

 

They came in front of the door of Simon and rang, five seconds later, the door opened to reveal the owner surprised to see them here, especially Magnus.

"Hey." Greeted Simon.

"Hi." Replied in unison Alec and Magnus.

"Come in, please. Sorry it's a bit of a mess, if I had known you were coming, I would have tried to tidy up a little better." He departed to let them pass and closed the door behind him.

Unlike Alec who had been here many times before, it was the first for Magnus. He had always made sure to see him outside and in the presence of Alec, the reason was that he was not close to seeing "the object" or rather the reason for his resentment. Even though today their relationship had been arranged and they had become cordial, even friend, seeing the baby toys all over the little living room made him uncomfortable and a little angry when his thoughts turned to his best friend, but he didn't wanted to create an argument, so he took on him and tried to smile, hoping that the other two would not notice the falsity of it. Simon's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sit on the couch. You want something to drink?" Asked Simon politely.

"No thanks." Alec answered him while Magnus contented himself with shaking his head.

"Oh okay, fine." Simon sits down on the chair, installed on the other side of the couch, slightly skewed so that he is turned towards his guests. "In any case it makes me very happy to see you...especially you Magnus." Simon looked at him and smiled at him, a sincere and happy smile.

Magnus contented himself with giving him a semblance of smile, he couldn't speak, he was like hypnotized by the high chair tidy up in the corner of the room as well as the children's park located under the window. Alec who knew him by heart, immediately felt his loved was uncomfortable so he gently put his hand on the thigh of his boyfriend, his thumb stroking him subtly as a sign of comfort. He decided to lead the conversation.

"Well, as you already know, Mags and I are getting married, and of course we'd really like you to be there. This will be the most important day of our lives, so we want all our family and close friend to be there, it makes sense, as my best friend, that you come. We get married in a month so i'm... we hope you'll be able to free yourself." It was so rare for Alec to make such a long sentence as Simon chuckled.

"Alec Lightwood, I believe this is the first time you use so many words as a result. I'm really happy for you, I'm flattered and I'd be honored to come and celebrate with you, but..." He paused, crushed his fingers and avoided crossing Magnus's gaze. He swallowed the ball he had in his throat and finished his sentence. "Does Raph... Does he know I'd be there?"

There was an awkward silence and to the surprise of the other two, it was Magnus who replied. "No, we wanted to be sure of your presence."

"Oh Okay. I... You know that no matter what happened, we'll never ruin your marriage, we'll be doing the part."

"We know Simon, don't worry." Alec reassured him.

"I ask only one thing. Comes alone." said Magnus in a cold tone.

"I didn't intend to do otherwise. Thank you very much."

They continued to discuss in a more cheerful tone, the exact date, the theme, the place etc... Then he was time for Magnus and Alec to go home. They say goodbye. Once at their home they said that it was a good thing to do, but that now there was only one and last thing to do, the hardest, especially for Magnus, to announce the news to Raphael.

 

~~~~~

 

Alec and Magnus had decided to go see Raphael the next day. They said that the sooner they would tell him, the earlier he could accommodate the Situation.

They arrived in front of his apartment which was back from the city. Raphael not wanting to get away from his family, had taken a rental close to the family home, to the delight of his mother and his siblings.

Unlike Simon, Alec and Magnus had warned Raphael of their visit, so when they rang Raphael just screamed them to returned, which they did. They laid their belongings on the coat door next to the front door, then went straight to the couch in the living room. For the occasion Raphael had installed a chair, where he was already seated, just opposite with each other a small wooden table with glasses, filled with their favorite drinks, laid on it.

"So the bride and groom, the big day is in a month, not too stressed?" asked Raphael giggling.

Alec laughed while Magnus rolled his eyes and answered him. "No, on the contrary, we are very excited, impatient, and then all the preparations are finished, they only under remain only one thing to do and we will just have to wait for the D-day and finally say yes."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you. What is this thing, I can maybe help you?"

"You're adorable my little bat, but no, finally not directly, it's not really a material thing, it's more a slight detail, but I confess that... you..." It was rare for Magnus to lose his words, fortunately Alec saved him.

"This concerns You."

Raphael who sipped his glass, frowned. Seeing Magnus hesitation, he knew that he wanted to tell him something but that he did not know how, he decided to try the humor to unbridle his friend and reassure him. He laid down his glass, sank into his chair and told them. "Oh, I See. I warn you, Magnus if you want to replace me as a witness by Meliorn I'm going to become very dramatic and maybe even make a scandal." It made Magnus and Alec laugh, which relieved Raphael.

"Never, I love Meliorn with all my heart but if I had witnessed him and he would have helped me with the preparations for the wedding he would surely not be alive to attend."

"Maybe It was me who would have taken his life." Said Alec nonchalantly, raising his shoulders, which made the other two laugh.

"All right, you've avoided the scandal. Magnus, you know you can tell me everything, really, so go for it."

Magnus took a deep breath. "We invited Simon to our wedding." It was short, direct and simple but at least it was said without turning around the pot.

Raphael was not stupid, Simon being always Alec's best friend, He suspected he was going to be there, but knowing and hearing was two different things. He would lie if he said that his heart was not shaking or that sad thoughts did not suddenly come into his mind. It may have been stupid but despite the resentment, the pain and especially a deep sadness, he was and would still be in love with Simon, for him he was the man of his life. See him again would be a difficult ordeal but he was ready to overcome everything for the love and happiness of his two friends, especially for their special day, plus he knew that there would be his friends and his mother to support him and comfort him if necessary and then would only one day.

"That's normal, I suspected. Alec it's your best friend. Don't worry." He got up and went and took them both in his arms. "Thank you for telling me." He released them and then walked away. "I promise you, if anyone ever tries to ruin your marriage, I'm going to kick his ass so hard he'll never be able to sit again." Magnus and Alec laughed.

They spent the rest of the day talking about everything and nothing. The evening came they being the time for lovers to leave. With a last friendly pat on Raphael's shoulder from Alec and a huge hug from Magnus, they leave the lighter heart.


	8. Marriage

The big day had come. For the occasion they had rented a large hall decorated in a gold and white theme. They had asked all their guests to have a small touch of one of the two colors, to stick to the theme and to the bride and groom.

There were only two or three guests left to complete, then 30 minutes to begin the ceremony.

Clary and Meliorn were in charge of welcoming the guests and verifying that no incidents occurred.

Jace and Raphael being the two respective witnesses, they busy to settle the final details concerning the costumes, hairstyles, jewellery and makeup for Magnus, so that the lovers are perfect and be close. It was a good thing that Raphael was busy that allowed him not to think of a particular guest, and being in another room he could not see him coming.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon arrived at the places already filled with people, his eyes roamed the room in search of familiar head, very quickly Clary and Meliorn came to him to greet him. He breathed relief, it will be much easier with his present friends. Very soon they went all three to settle in a quiet corner to be able to discuss. They had no time to speak until a few minutes before Jace interrupted them and warned them that the ceremony was about to begin and that they had to go and sit on the chairs that formed a walkway, bordered by a golden carpet, they were placed in front of a podium where the master of ceremonies awaited. Simon went to sit between Clary and Meliorn in second place, the first being reserved for family members, even though he missed Alec's mother and Magnus's father, who would accompany the bride and groom respectively.

The music sounds, all the heads turned to the double doors. First out the witnesses, Jace first of all who held a cushion where the alliance is perched. Meliorn devoured him with his eyes, which did not go unnoticed in the eyes of his lover, who winked at him in return. Once arrived at the end of the course it was Raphael's turn to tread the carpet and...wow…he was absolutely magnificent with his dark purple suit, a golden tie hanging on his neck and a white handkerchief coming out of his pocket, he wore it also a cushion with an alliance, he was always so handsome and charismatic. Simon's chest sank to his sight, he did not regret, at least he could not because of his son, but having lost this man was horrible, he knew that it would have been otherwise, better. Clary who had to feel his mood change took his hand and shook it.

 

~~~~~

 

It was his turn, he had to walk on the rug and get all the attention on him, which he hated but he would do anything for Magnus. He walked softly, seeking his mother in the front row, he found her looking at him with pride in his eyes even if it was not he who married, he made him his best smile, smiling that she gave him in return, but this lovely moment faded immediately when the Raphael's eyes stood on the row just behind his mother and saw him, Simon Lewis, he was there still as handsome, but he turned away the glance immediately and pressed lightly the step to reach his place. He did not want to think of anything negative, so he concentrated on his mother and on the thought of his best friend, and his sadness vanished as if by magic, he turned his eyes to the doors to see the brides who will appear in turn.

 

~~~~~

 

Alec crossed the door first, to his mother's arm. He was dressed in a bright white suit, white shoes, only his belt, his cuff caps and the little rose that went beyond the pocket of his jacket was gold. He was beautiful but it was nothing compared to his and Maryse smile, as well as their sparkling eyes, and wet for Maryse who tried to hold her tears. They walked slowly, at the rhythms of the music, giving time to all their guests to be able to admire them. They came to the stage, Maryse kissed and hug her son by whispering her pride and happiness in his ear, and then took a seat alongside her husband and Alec's father, Robert, who winked at his son. Jace who was behind him was content with a pat on the shoulder. After this little family exchange, Alec turned his whole body towards the doors that separated him one last time from his future husband, and god, he was not disappointed for a single second, his breath cut off for a few moment, he could not wait to finally be able to say yes to this man and become his husband for life.

 

~~~~~

 

It was his, in a few minutes he would marry the man of his dreams. Magnus blew a good shot, straightened out his costume, passed his hand in his hair one last time and passed his arm around his father's. Asmodeus looked at him, they shook their heads and made their first steps. Magnus, unlike Alec, was muffled with a costume and gold shoes adorned with white accessories. He wore in addition glitter eyeshadow and had a little hair streak in his hair, it was as always to fall. Their smile matched those of their predecessors. They arrived at the end of their scours, Magnus strutted and made a turn on himself, which made all the guests laugh. He finally ascended to the podium with a final hug to his father, and turned to finally meet his future husband face to face. They took their hands, looked at each other intensely and smiled. No one in the room could describe how they felt it was so beautiful, strong and intense.

 

~~~~~

 

The master of ceremonies began his speech, then asked the bride and grooms to exchange their vows. Saying that a lot of tears were shed at that moment was an understatement. Came the exchange of alliances, Alec turned to Jace, took the ring, turned to Magnus who already had his hand stretched towards him, and passed him the ring to his finger. Magnus turned to Raphael, reappeared in front of his lover and slowly slipped the ring to his ring finger. They had decided by mutual agreement to have identical alliances, these were simple, a silver band adorned with a small golden diamond. It was now time for the last stage, then they would be officially married.

"Magnus Bane would you take as your husband, Alexander Gideon Lightwood here, love him and cherish him, for better and for worse until death separates you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood do you want to take as his husband, Magnus Bane here, love and cherish him, for better and for worse until death separates you?"

"Yes, I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you can kiss."

They didn't pray. They kissed with all the love and passion they felt for each other. Applause sounded, separating them. They turned in front of their guests, hand in hand, proudly showing the new jewels that adorned their fingers, provoking a new wave of applause as well as screams and whistles.

"Thank you all. Even if I don't mind being applauded all evening, it's time to go and eat." Magnus said, heading to the married table, or only the family and witnesses were invited, to his husband's arm. The other guests had been placed by acquaintance and affinity to the great happiness of all.

 

~~~~~

 

The entrance of the meal passed without hindrance, quite contrary to the bursts of laughter, joy but also a few tears were shared during the speeches respectively pronounced by Raphael, who had mostly taken advantage to make fun of his friend, and Robert, the father of Alec, who had played more on the touching side, were speeches that ultimately balanced.

Came the main course, which was always tasted in a good mood, the diners were delighted to eat the succulent dishes that were served them. Then it was the time of the dessert, the famous and magnificent mounted piece was brought to the center of the room, this one was obviously in the color of the wedding, an immaculate white glaze of golden decoration, without forgetting on the top the small figurines representing the bride and groom. Magnus and Alec placed themselves behind their cake, took the big knife with one hand each, cut a large part and feed each other under the applause of the guests. They returned to sit, and everyone was served, the pucks of the guests were happy to taste this last dish.

When the meal was officially finished, the plates and cutlery cleared, it was time for the first dance, that of the newlyweds, the tables had been placed according to leave a large dance floor to their center. Alec and Magnus joined it to honor their dance, alone, for the first, the guests joining them only from the second dance, they had also risen and had formed a large circle around the newlyweds, leaving a fairly large space like that they can move to get in the way. The slow melody started, their bodies touching leaving no space between them, they swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music, moved so easily and slightly that it felt like they were slipping on the track, they whirled time in time reflecting the movements of a haunting waltz. Their eyes did not leave each other, they were completely connected, in a bubble that nothing and no one could not burst, even when all the guests joined them to dance in their turn.

The second dance, the newlyweds shared it with their parents, while the rest of the guests wanted to dance as a couple, only Raphael was dancing happily with his mother, while Simon had Clary as a rider. The third dance the newlyweds had their witnesses as partners. For the following dance and the rest of the evening, it was as everyone wanted, even if the guest changed from time to time to sidekick. Fortunately always very attentive, the newlyweds and their friends always watched that Simon and Raphael did not have time to find themselves alone, like that they were forced to share a dance, they had managed to avoid so far, it was necessary that its hard, but until when, despite that there are many people and that it is a large room, having all their friends in common it was inevitable that they would cross at one time or another.

Even though there was always music, the dance floor was not always full. Some people were taking cigarette breaks, outside, others were going to talk to each other in a quiet corner or seated in their respective place, there were some who took advantage of it to go and congratulate the brides in person, and finally those who were just sitting quietly and merely observing others.

 

~~~~~

 

This was the case of Raphael, after a few dances he had returned to sit in his place and was content to look at what was going on around him and to sink in his thoughts, until a person came next to him and made him.

"You're ok _mi corazón_?" Asked Guadalupe Santiago to her son with her sweetest voice, reserved only for her children.

Raphael looked at her and smiled at him. " _Sí, y tú_?"

"Very well." She turned her gaze toward the newlyweds, who were in full discussion with their parents. "I'm so happy for Magnus, for both of them, they make a very nice couple."

Raphael followed her eyes and smiled, a mixture of happiness and melancholy. "Yes, they are beautiful, they deserve it both."

Guadalupe took her son's hand and took an anxious tone. " _Mi hijo_ , I saw that Si... he was there and I..." Raphael's hand twitched around of his mother, he cut her before she could finish her sentence. " _Mamá no_ , please don't do that, not today. I'm fine."

Guadalupe sighed. Raphael hated showing his emotions, he always made it look like everything was fine. Because of his father he had been accustomed to pretend and he had forged a large shell that only a few people managed to break. But after his breakup with Simon, this shell had strengthened even more, to the point that sometimes he left his brothers and sisters and her distraught by his coldness and the wall he was putting in place, especially when the subject was approached. "You have the right not to go well, you can lie to them and to yourself if you want but you can't lie to me." Says Guadalupe in a reassuring tone.

"I have no right, not today, it's their day, it would be selfish of me." Replied Raphael as he sighed.

Guadalupe shook her head. "No it is not. Feelings do not control _mi ángel_ , I think that on the contrary it is the day when you can feel bad, because you dreamed of it with him, but it does not mean that you are not happy for them or that you do not care, it's no means you selfish, it's just human."

"I know. Thanks _mamá_ , for being always there for me, for us, especially this year, while I was a wreck and a pain in a ass." Guadalupe laughed and shook her head. "But I thought that it would be easier to be distant and to immerse myself in work, I felt that it would help me to forget, and I think it worked, at the moment, but now I realize that it has served nothing, because I'm always so sad and especially because I know it hurts you a lot. I'm truly sorry _mamá_ , for everything."

"Oh, _mi bebé_. I am your mother, I love you and I will always love you, and I would always be there for you, especially in difficult times, we understood your pain, we know how much it was and still hard for you today, that's why we didn't be bother by you for one second ." Guadalupe took her son in her arms that wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. When they parted Guadalupe continued. "Do you think maybe, it's time you talked to him. I remember when you broke up, you cut the bridges right away without having the opportunity to have a real conversation. I'm not telling you that you'll feel better, but I think it might help you soothe the pain a little bit and understand. I noticed that he watched you a lot during that day, with a lot of sadness. In my opinion he wants to approach you and talk to you, but he must not dare, lest you reject him."

Raphael will never have sighed so much in one conversation. "Why are you always right?" It made them laugh both. "I'll do it, when he's alone, I'll go see him and ask him if he wants to be discussed, even if I can't guarantee you a positive outcome."

"I know, I'm so proud of you, _mi hijo_ , you're the best. _Te quiero_."

" _Yo también te quiero_."

 

~~~~~

 

Simon was in a corner of the room having a drink and chatting with Clary, but his gaze was directed towards a certain latino and his mother.

"Simon if you keep looking at him, he'll end up noticing."

Simon immediately turned the glance and concentrated on his best friend. "Sorry, it's just that..." He did not finish his sentence, there was too much reason, the fact that he had not seen Raphael for more than a year, that he still suffered from their breakup, that he was still as handsome, that seeing him was like a punch, that Raphael surely hated him and that he could not say anything because it was all his fault.

"I know don't worry but remember that you have and will always have your little piece of cabbage." That made Simon smile. No matter what was going on in his life, the thought of his son always gave him a smile. "You know, water has sunk under the bridges since your breakup and I'm sure that contrary to what you think, he has no more hatred towards you. It's been a year Simon, even a little more, maybe this wedding is the opportunity for you to have a discussion, you are not obligated to discuss the past, just leave on a good basis, to be able to reformed the group, in full."

"That's right, but if he doesn't want to?"

"If he refuses, it doesn't matter, tell yourself that at least you have tried."

Simon turned his gaze towards the bride's table and saw that Guadalupe had left her son alone, it was the right time. "When you have to go, you have to go." He drank his glass, down in one, gave it to Clary and walked to Raphael with a decided step.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus and Alec spoke with Jace and Meliorn when Magnus saw Simon getting closer to Raphael. "No, no what he does."

The other three turned and were surprised, but they were still smiling.

"Don't worry Magnus, on the contrary it's a good thing. And then Raph can't kill him, there's too many people." Magnus hit Jace on the shoulder.

"It's not funny."

"Honey, he's right, maybe they're both ready. Isn't that what you want? And then if we see that it starts to raise the tone we will intervene." Alec took Magnus's hand and shook it.

"I know it's just, my little bat has suffered so much."

"I know you don't want to hear it because he is responsible, but Simon suffered too." Magnus sighed in reply.

"Come on Magnus, it's going to be okay I'm sure." Meliorn smiled at him.

"Okay, but we don't leave them out of sight." The other three shook their heads and resumed their discussion while keeping an eye in the direction of the bride's table.


	9. Discussion

Simon's motivation had melted at the moment he came right in front of Raphael. He didn't know how to start. Should he say hi, hey, hello, he was lost. He froze when Raphael raised his eyes and met his own. An awkward silence immediately settled, apparently Raphael did not know what to say to him either, but at least his gaze was not wicked and he did not tell him to leave so he assumed it was a good sign. He blew and hurled himself. "Hi."

Raphael took a few seconds to answer, which seemed an eternity for Simon. "Hi." It was not a warm, but monotonous tone as if he was trying to hold back his emotions.

"Uh... can I sit here?" He pointed to the chair on which he leaned, just in front of Raphael's who merely nodded his head in reply. Simon offered him a little smile of thanks and sat awkwardly, he wiped his clammy hands on his suit trousers and looked at the white tablecloth which had been placed on occasion. One could hear an angel pass, neither spoke nor did looked, it was a tricky and complicated situation, but they both said they would make an effort so they took on them, it was Raphael to Simon's amazement that began.

"You came to sit at my table to watch it?"

Simon raised his head and looked at him. "No, actually I wanted to talk to you, but I don't know where to start."

"Because you think I know."

"No. "

"I...i wanted to talk to you too, I figured maybe it was time. Not in fact it was my mother who thought that would be a good idea, and I believed her, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Me it was Clary who offered it to me."

"Hm, well maybe if this is not our initiative, we may have to stop there."

"No." Simon almost scream. "Sorry, I mean even if it was her who blew the idea, I wanted to do it, I was just afraid you would reject me. I really want to, and need to speak with you Raphael." Simon restrained his tears, saying his name by addressing him brought back all their good times spent together.

"Okay, I think I'm ready too. But I do not know what to say." Raphael tried to hide his grief, he did not want Simon to know that despite the time that had passed, the pain had not disappeared.

"You know it's very strange to make our movies evenings, or our outings without you, we always feel incomplete, and this is the case, since the group was with you." It was true, there was always a lack, especially as Raphael always had sarcastic things to say during their evenings, it was weird and unpleasant at the same time.

"We're not in high school or college, we are in active life now, people disperse, lose contact or separate, it's life." Raphael had not planned to be so cold, but after all it was his fault that they had left and that he no wanted more participated in these evenings with friends.

Ouch, it hurt, very bad, but Simon told himself that he deserved it well. "Yes, well, I didn't blame you, I was just saying we missed you, that's all." Quiet. Simon thinks it's better to change the subject. "So where do you work?"

"In a hotel, I take care of the management of the employees. And you?"

"I am an accountant in a small business that specializes in video game design."

"Oh that's good, you must like it."

"Yes it is true. I can to walk around sometimes to see what they do and it's very interesting even if it always looks complicated, I prefer to play it." Miracle, Raphael had for hardly a second a little grin that looked like a smile, it was a mini win for Simon.

"How are your mother and sister?"

"Very well thank you, right now they are both go on holiday. I saw your mother today, I'm glad to see her again, she's still so radiant.

"Thanks for her" Great, Raphael had never been a great speaker but there it was worse than usual.

Simon says that even if he has that kind of answer, he doesn't have to go through four ways. "Look, it would be really nice if we all meet together to spend a day, if you want we could do it in an outside place, in a new place, a coffee or something like that. We could talk better there, it might be less cold with the others with us."

Raphael sighed, he did not know if it was a good idea, he was ready to see Simon again from time to time, as if nothing had happened. But at the same time, as Simon told him, they would not be alone, all his friends would be there with them, to make buffer. He said that after all, if after a day he couldn't do it, he would stop and cross the bridge with him. "I would like to try."

Simon gave him a big smile. "Great, I'm really happy. I'm going to talk to the others, and we'll see when everyone's available."

"Ok."

"I... it was very nice to see you again and to speak with you Raphael, really."

Raphael gave him a nod as a response. Simon stood up and went back to Clary to tell her everything.

 

~~~~~

 

When Magnus and Meliorn rushed to join Raphael, Alec and Jace headed for Clary and Simon, who had a smile on his face. Alec was happy, he assumed that it went well.

"So?" Asked Clary.

"It could have been worse." Replied Simon by giggling.

"Meaning what?"

"Well, he was pretty cold with me, he answered my questions with as less words as possible and his face did not betray any emotion."

"Uh, Simon, it's just negative, how it could be worse." This time Alec ask.

"Wait, I have not finished. First, he could have screamed, told me to leave the second he saw me, but he didn't."

"That's right." Says Alec.

"And then, most importantly, I convinced him, at last I offered him to spend a day together as before, and he accepted, which I consider to be a first victory." Simon's smile was enlarged. Alec patted his shoulder.

"It's great Simon, it's a good first step, I'm really happy for you." Clary told him, smiling in turn.

"I just hope it's okay, I don't want to mess it up and get it back to the time he hated me."

"Don't worry, it's going to be great." Say Jace.

"Yes, it's gonna be." Said Alec.

 

~~~~~

 

"Then, then, then, go tell." Magnus looked like a child.

" _Dios_ Magnus." Raphael closed his eyes and shook his head, while Meliorn laughed.

"There's not much to say."

"Didn't do it to me, I'm sure it is"

"Hm, I don't want to give him reason but, there's bound to be something to say Raph." Add Meliorn.

"Okay, well, we just talked about our work, our mothers, and then he invited me to join you for a whole day together, as before, the whole group... and yes Magnus, I accepted." Magnus stooped his finger that he had lifted and blacked out to have Cut the grass under the foot.

"It's great Raph, it's true that it wasn't the same without you." Says Meliorn, smiling affectionately.

"Oh my little bat, I'm so happy." Magnus took him in his arms. "You couldn't make me a nicer wedding present." The other two rolled their eyes, the fact of getting married had not made him more adult and less dramatic, but that's why they loved him.

"You don't think you're exaggerating a bit." Says Raphael by detaching himself from him. Magnus made the pout and shook his head, which provoked the laughter of his friends.

"Anyway, you organize all this and you Magnus you send me a message when you have decided."

"Ok, well I love you but I have my husband to find, it's so good to finally be able to say it."

 

~~~~~

 

This long but wonderful day finally ended, everyone went home to either smile with their lips and beautiful memories in mind.


	10. Like the good old days

Two weeks had passed since the marriage of Alec and Magnus. The lovers had gone on a honeymoon the day after their unions, they had savored their loves in a hotel, located on the edge of one of the beautiful Hawaiian beaches. They had returned the previous day, rested, tanned, especially for Magnus, Alec had always struggled to take a hauled complexion, his porcelain skin remained pale despite hours spent in the sun. Even if they had enjoyed their day together, they had still taken the time to talk with their friends, in order to organize this famous day. They had agreed in a short time, to see each other the day after their return from vacation, in a coffee in the city. As promised Magnus had warned Raphael by message, that fortunately had not changed his mind.

 

~~~~~

 

The coffee where they had all made appointments was almost empty, which would allow them to be able to discuss and above all laugh without hindering other guests, with oddballs like them, especially all together, it was preferable.

The first arrivals were Jace and Meliorn who had settled at a table adjacent to a large bay window, the sun crossing illuminated the room. They had decided to wait for the rest of the band before ordering anything. Just a minute later it was the turn of Simon and Clary to make their entrance, glancing steeply, they spotted the two lovers immediately and joined them. The newlyweds rang the bell and went to sit in their turn. Raphael was the only one missing, and they would finally be full. They began to discuss, 5 minutes passed, then 10 and finally Raphael Santiago entered the cafe with a hesitating step but joined the others and sat down on the bench.

The table that Meliorn and Jace had chosen was of course large enough to accommodate everyone, but mostly thanks to the bench in the form of "U", they could all face each other or see each other without difficulty.  They had just taken place in order of arrival, Jace and Meliorn was therefore in the hollow of the "U", on the right side, Meliorn's one, there was Simon and Alec, and opposite was Clary Magnus and beside him Raphaël.

After brief greetings, they ordered their drinks and began to discuss, as in the old days, even if it was not so far away. Of course their conversation turned immediately to the newlyweds and their honeymoon.

"So tell us, how was your honeymoon?" Jace asked first.

"In detail?" Replied Magnus, stirring his eyebrows.

"MAGNUS!!!" Everyone screamed in unison what made the latter laugh.

"What horror, ités the kind of thing I don't want to hear or imagine." Raphael shook his head with disgust.

"It's not that bad."

"Hear about your sexual relations? Yes, this is my worst nightmare." Magnus pulled out his tongue.

"Do not worry Raphael, and you too, it will never happen, at least as long as I am present, but when you will be alone with him beware." Says Alec

"I'm offended honey."

"Thank you Alec." Raphael put his hand on his heart, in relief, which earned him a knock on the shoulder on the part of his neighbor.

"In short, it was great, we were in a real little corner of paradise, the turquoise ocean, the sand warm and almost white, the bright sun." Began Magnus with a dreamy look.

"And then we had a room with a view of this dream landscape." Complete Alec of the stars full eyes. The rest of the group listened to them with a smile on their faces.

"It looked amazing guys, that's great." Said Clary, the newlyweds shook their heads.

"Speaking of love..." Simon turned to the other couple of the table, Jace and Meliorn. "It's for when you two?" Meliorn blushed and bowed his head, Jace kissed her temple.

"This is not expected." Replied Jace.

"You're not ready yet?" Asked Simon.

Jace looked at Meliorn, who nodded to his silent question. "No, we have no intention of getting married...never."

"Hm... actually I never had the urge to get married, for me it's just a piece of paper and it's not a proof of love. I obviously respect people who love marriage and want to get married, but I'm not part of it."

"It's okay Meliorn, you do not have to be ashamed or justify yourself, it is your opinion and your right, the only thing that matters is that you love each other, the marriage will not change your feelings for each other." Raphael made him a reassuring smile.

"Exactly baby and then I already told you that it was completely equal to me, as long as I have you, the rest I do not care." Jace bent down and kissed his lover.

"Awwwwww." Say everyone in unison.

All eyes turned this time towards Clary who looked up to the sky. "No, I still don't mind, I'm glad to see them happy. With Jace we were not made to be together that's all, no offense Jace." Jace made her a sign of the hand. "And while I'm at it, it'll keep you from asking the question. Yes, I'm single and I'm fine like that. I am young, I have time and then even, I have no constraint, I can do what I want, when I want it without account to anyone, and if sometimes I feel alone, I am fortunate to have a family and especially incredible friends." A new wave of emotion was pronounced.

They continued to ask questions and talk joyfully, evoking even the past but always avoiding the angry subjects. There was a relaxed atmosphere, no one was uncomfortable, even Simon and Raphael talked and laughed together. Everything went so well that they did not see the time spent, even after the arrival of their fourth drink, they continued to converse as if they had just started. People walking down the street and passing the big window could see the smiles on the faces of the whole group, it was nice to watch. Unfortunately despite a perfect day, after a while they had to say goodbye, because they had a life and especially a job the next day. They all agreed for one last coffee and then go with the promise of a next time. Finally, this is what should have happened, only a shadow in the picture came to obscure this good moment. It was surely because of this good atmosphere, as at the time that Jace to forget the past events and had made, as it would say, a big dumpling. Sipping their last cups, Jace's voice rose.

"Well, it's time to go, especially Simon, you have to release your mother and go take care of your..." But he cut off when, apart from Raphael everyone made him big eyes and that Simon kicked him in the shin. He tried to catch up.  "Your cat, I'm sure his master to miss him and..." But it was hardly lost, Raphael was not silly.

"Drop Jace." Said Raphael. "It was a bad idea, we can't change the past." He started to leave but Magnus stopped him. "No Magnus. I'm sorry but I can't." He looked at Simon. "You can't pretend he doesn't exist, and I can't make it look like it doesn't touch me, or it doesn't hurt me. I'm sorry." This time he left without anyone stopping him.

"I'm sincerely sorry Simon, I swear I didn't want to." Said Jace shamefully.

"Don't worry Jace, I know, but even if... it breaks my heart, he's right. I have a son now, whom I love more than anything in the world, and if Raphael cannot accept it, it is surely better as well but I still need to go talk to him alone. Can you give me his address Magnus?" This one nodded.

After this bad end, everyone came home at last.

Simon preferred to wait until the next day to go see Raphael. Magnus had also given him his work schedules, he would go to see him right after.

 

~~~~~

 

The next evening had arrived much too slowly to the taste of Simon, but that's it he could go to Raphael and talk to him, he hoped not for the last time. He arrived at the door of his ex-boyfriend, his hands were very sweaty, he stood in front of the door at least 5 minutes before taking his courage with both hands and ringing. He heard on the other side of the door of the steps slowly approaching, and then the door opened revealing a tired Raphael but especially surprised by his visitor.

"Hi." Says timidly Simon.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry to bother you, especially after a day's work, but I really wanted to see you and talk to you."

"I suppose it was Magnus who gave you my address?" Simon nodded and Raphael closed his eyes and sighed. "It's okay, come in."

Simon gave him a smile and followed him inside. "Thank you." He continued his way to the living room. Raphael beckoned him to sit in the couch against the wall, while the latter took his seat in his chair.

"Want to drink something?"

"I would love a glass of fresh water please."

"Just water, are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

Raphael stood up and walked to another room, he came back very quickly with the glass of water he held out to his host, and a bottle of May tea, black tea, white peach for himself."So what did you want to tell me?"

"I... On one side I want to apologize for yesterday, but on the other hand no, because everything you said was true. I can't pretend he doesn't exist when I see you, but I also understand that it makes you suffer to hear about it and it is complicated for you, but I assure you it is for me too and I do not want tonight to be the last time we talk or see each other, because losing you was the most painful thing I've ever experienced. I felt like I was being abducted from a part of myself, I know it was my fault but I do not want to relive this, I could not stand it a second time, my son will never be able to fill what I had with you because it is not the same form of love, it only reduces it and... that's all." Simon had barely breathed 3 times to say all this, he dared not look at Raphael, he preferred his glass, especially as Raphael did not answer and the silence was horrible but Raphael finally began to laugh , but it was a laugh without joy, almost disdainful, Simon raised his head but regretted it, Raphael looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Don't you feel selfish? And me, I had no one to lessen my pain, when you tore my heart out and crushed it between your fingers, I was alone, you had her, as if I had never existed, then your son, the last stab in my heart already broken."

Simon's tears began to flow without his being able to hold them back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you know she didn't mean anything to me, I just wanted to help her."

"How can you say that you still love me when you made this decision?"

"Because I foolishly believed that I could have both. I thought I could continue to be with the man of my life and this child, that when she died he would have become our son, even if it would not have been official in the eyes of the law, it would have been for me. This is the truth Raphael, I loved you, I love you and I always love you."

Raphael's wrath had suddenly disappeared, he now spoke in a softer tone. "At the beginning of our breakup, I thought I hated you, but in fact I was just heartbroken and it was easier for me to say that than to admit that I loved you and that all I wanted was for you to come back , whatever the conditions, I would have accepted everything."

Simon was very surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it was too late."

"It will never be too late." Their eyes crossed and they could read all the love they were still carrying.

"I've never stopped loving you either, but I'm afraid of suffering again, I'm mostly afraid of not getting to accept him."

"I'm not asking you to get back together right away, but to go slow, start over or stop, with just one more person."

"Your son."

"Raphael When I said I wanted it to be our, I wasn't joking. If it works, if we get there, that would be my most expensive wish."

"Listen I know this may sound strange after all I've said and my reactions but, I think I have to meet him." Simon's eyes are grew. "My blockage must disappear, otherwise I... we will never be able to advance both." Raphael bit his lower lip. "Only if you agree."

"Of course yes, that's all I want, and if you ever feel uncomfortable, I wouldn't be mad at you."

"I will try not to be."

"If I can pass this test, I think we can really try both and this time, build all the projects that we had done together."

"It will work I'm sure." The smile of Simon reached his ears, that of Raphael too, it could be finally advanced both, the three.

"Simon one more thing. I'd like to keep it between us for now, I don't want to mix them with our stories anymore."

"I agree."

Simon had stayed a few more minutes to talk a little more. They had decided to send a text message when they were free, to organise the meeting between Raphael and Simon's son who would obviously be in the latter. Then he had gone the lighter heart and smile to the lip, he had the feeling that from today everything would go well.


	11. Decisive meeting

One month had elapsed since their last conversation. It was mid-October, the cold slowly began to settle down and the leaves fell from the trees. Simon had taken a week's vacation, which he fully devoted to spend with his son, even if today they would not be alone. It was this day that Raphael had to come and meet his little piece of cabbage and oddly he was not stressed, on the contrary he was impatient, despite all that had happened, he knew that Raphael adored the children and Simon was sure that he could not resist the angel face of his ten-month-old son. Simon had done the housework thoroughly, he had bought Raphael's favorite drink and things to nibble on. He had asked him to come around 3:00 p.m., the time when his son would usually wake up from his nap, so they would just have time to settle down and they could go to the serious things, the meeting. Simon checked his look one last time, passed his hand in the hair and went back to sit while waiting for his guest to arrive, which he did barely a minute later, right on time. Simon opened the door and greeted him, took his things to hang them at the mantle door and invited him to follow him to the living room where they would both sit on the couch. Small ovens and drinks were already spread out on the coffee table. Simon noticed that Raphael looked all around his new environment, after all it was the first time he had come to his apartment, and his eyes stopped on the small park filled with toys.

"He sleeps but he will wake up soon." Raphael nodded. "You can use." Says Simon by designating the table. "It's not fair to decorate." Raphael laughed and served himself.

"Thank you, especially for the drink."

"You're welcome, I know you were willing to kill to have them in college." Simon chuckled and Raphael pushed him with his shoulder.

"It's hardly exaggerated, and I'm signaling that you were not left out."

Simon could only acquiesce. "It's true, but it's your fault, it was you who converted me."

"I've always had great taste." They both laugh at it.

"I can't say otherwise." Moans and rustlings were heard in the baby phone on the coffee table. "Excuse me, I'll get it. Are you still sure? Because if you are not, you can leave and I would not be mad at you."

"No, I want to do it, I need it for myself...and for us." Simon smiled at him and left in the hallway. The baby phone was still activated, Raphael could hear Simon speaking tenderly to his son and to his astonishment it did not hurt him, on the contrary his heart swelled with love for his ex boyfriend and he could not help smiling. Eventually it might not be that difficult, he even told himself that he may have wasted a year of his life for nothing. But he could not go back so he promised himself to take advantage and to darken to no more regret. He was out of his mind by Simon who had sat on the couch, but this time with a beautiful nine-month-old boy in his arms. He had little brown curls floating on his head, big chocolate eyes staring at him, and his little cheeks bounced, Raphael was already under the spell but he knew he was definitely conquered and screwed when the little angel smiled at him. Raphael was even angrier at having felt anger towards this little being, who at the time was not born and who was mostly not for nothing. He stretched out his hand to take that of the little boy.

"Hi little fellow." He spoke to him with a soft voice but this kind of tone a little corny used by adults to address babies.

"Raphael, this is Connor." Simon looked at his son and showed Raphael with his finger. "Connor, this is Raphael, says hello." At 10 months old he did not know how to speak yet, but he seemed to understand since he began to babble by looking at Raphael.

"I'm glad to meet you, too." Raphael looked at Simon intensely. "sincerely." Simon smiled at him tenderly and his lips formed the word "Thanks". He got up, put Connor in his high chair that he drew closer to the couch, took toys and laid them on the top of the highchair so that Connor could play while he and Raphael would talk.

"He has 10 months is that it?" Asked Raphael.

"Yes, already it's going so fast. I can't wait for him to start talking and walk on all fours, see his first teeth."

"Oh believe me when they start to walk well and especially to run you will want to go back, they're little monsters when they can move."

"Oh yes?" Connor who had to understand that we are talking about him or who just wanted to draw attention began to scream and clap his little hands on his table, he took a toy, looked at the two men, and threw the toy on the ground while laughing and tapping hands.

Raphael burst out laughing. "He's already a damn rascal."

"Hey you, you're crazy because we have a guest." Simon picked up the toy gave it back to his son and pinched his cheek. "I think he's going to be a terror."

"It's well gone for, and even worse, a little monster with an angel face." The two adults laughed.

"What we said already? Oh yes, I guess you have experience with your siblings."

"Yes, especially with Rosa, since we have a big age difference. When she started walking, we didn't have to leave our eyes of her because she was going very fast. Moreover do not worry especially but he will surely fall often because as a bonus they do not look where they put their feet."

"Conclusion, he will make me see all the colors, but that's fine because I know it's going to be just happiness." Simon looked at his son. "Right my little angel." Connor babbled in reply, then he held out his hands towards the coffee table while jabbered. Simon looked at his watch, it was already 4:00pm. "It's time to eat my sweetheart, I come back I'll get you all this." He apologized to Raphael and walked to the kitchen. He returned only a minute later with a small fruit jar and a bottle of hot milk. When Connor saw him he excited in his seat. Simon started with the yogurt that Connor swallowed greedily and quickly. Raphael was content to look at them tenderly. Once the potty finished it was time to bottle, for comfort and practicality Simon took Connor on his lap and turned hesitantly, towards Raphael.

"Do you want to give it to him?"

Raphael strained his eyes. "Uh... I do not know... I don't think he want that he doesn't know me."

"As long as he has his milk, he doesn't care." They laughed.

Raphael bit his lower lip but nodded. Simon put the bottle next to him and sat Connor, who did not flinch, on Raphael's lap, who held him firmly but without hurting him. He took the bottle in his left hand and put it near the mouth of Connor who immediately took the pacifier in his mouth and drank, he laid his little hand on Raphael's, who was almost moved by the gesture while Simon looked at them with love.

"You see he loves you already."

"It's because I feed him, that's all."

"Haha, no I assure you, if he did not want he would have started to cry."

"I'm irresistible." Simon burst out laughing but didn't deny it.

"He feels comfortable with you because he feels that I am and then I don't let anyone enter my home."

"He's smart besides, it's going to be a heart breaker."

"Whoa, he has time for that."

"You're already a chicken daddy."

"Yes and I fully assume." Raphael laughs at Simon's sulky pout. Connor was just looking at him while sickening. Simon looked at him and told him. "You're going to have to wait at least 18 years my little buddy, to start this kind of thing." Connor looked at his father in a strange way and then looked away as if he were telling him "Always cause" which made Raphael laugh. Simon shook his head. "Offended. We give them everything and that is how they thank us, ungrateful little."

"Ha, be careful you start to look like Magnus." Simon knocked Raphael on his arm. "Careful I have a toddler in my arms, so you do not have the right to hit me." Simon drew his tongue.

Connor finishes his bottle at that time, Simon told Raphael to go and install in his parc, but barely sat down, he began to whine by tending his arms towards Raphael. "Well, look at all the toys you have, you mustn't cry." Raphael took two toys and handed them to the little one but he refused them by crying louder.

"I have an idea. Raphael can you take him back in your arms for a few seconds, I'll be right back." Raphael obeyed, Connor stopped crying immediately. Simon returned with a blanket he laid on the floor, he placed all the toys on it and sat down waving to Raphael to do the same, which he did. "There, he didn't want to be alone, I think he wants us to stay and play with him."

They spent the rest of the afternoon having fun with Connor who seemed to adore Raphael, he was very much in love with the two adults. There was a great atmosphere. If an unknown person saw them, It would no doubt think of a couple with their child.

Even if they didn't say it that night, they both knew they were ready to rebuild their relationship, this time on three.


	12. Official?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut/Lemon

Since this famous day, this meeting between Raphael and Connor, Raphael came as often as possible to Simon to spend time with them, and even if it was always wonderfully well one thing bothered them both, they had still not put back together, at least not officially, at the same time with a child to care constantly it was complicated to talk about them or to make a gesture.

One month had elapsed and Simon had decided it was time for them to spend an evening just the two of them and put things flat, he hoped to be able to call Raphael his boyfriend again after that. Simon had organized everything, he had told his mother who had happily accepted to keep his grandson until the next day.

Elaine Lewis had always loved Raphael and she was really happy for her son, especially to see him as flourished.

On the other hand Simon had said nothing to Raphael, he wanted to make him, he hoped for a good surprise, a good romantic dinner. He had spent his afternoon cooking, from the entrance to the dessert. All was close, all that was missing was the main person who arrived 10 minutes later.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael had just arrived and felt the smell of freshly prepared dishes, which he found strange. When he came in the evening, usually they always ordered dishes delivered, easy to eat, but that was not the case. He really asked questions when he entered the living room and he doesn't saw toy but especially an adorable baby of 10 months.

"Connor is already asleep?" Asked Raphael by looking at his watch, it was only 7:00 pm, and normally Connor was going to bed at 8:00pm.

"No, actually it's just the two of us tonight."

"Oh, okay, why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprise!"

Raphael laughed, he was really happy to be able to spend a night alone with Simon, he hoped it could make things happen. "So I guess the good smell is a meal?"

"Touched and I made everything"

"That's adorable Simon, thank you."

"You will thank me after tasting, if you do not fall sick." They laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Of course, we eat right away as long as it's still hot?"

"Yes sir, after you." Simon while his arms in the direction of the kitchen, Raphael smiled at him when he passed him.

"With joy sir."

Simon rushed to Raphael's chair, he pulled it back like a gentleman so that his guests could sit, and took a seat in front of him. Their plate and glass were already filled with a nice salad of raw vegetables accompanied by vinaigrette and a red wine. Simon dared not eat, he waited for Raphael to take his first bite and give his opinion.

"Mm, it's really very good Simon."

"Really?"

"Yes, I see my cooking lessons have worn their fruit."

"It's true that I used your advice, so it's like you participated."

Raphael shook his head. "Let's say I was your phantom clerk."

As always the agreement was to the beautiful fixed the ambiance also and this throughout the meal, which was Raphael say, delicious. They both wanted to hold their hands on the table but none had done the fear of the reaction of the other.

 

~~~~~

 

After that good meal they decided to watch a movie. They had settled in the couch, one next to the other but not close enough for their limb to touch. They agreed to an action movie first and if it wasn't too late they would just zap to find something interesting. Simon turned off the lights, took the remote and started the film and tried to focus on the screen in front of him. For the first 10 minutes no sound other than the one from the TV had been spoken, but Simon was already fed up and he did not care about the film, he decided to take the first step. He knew unpretentiously that Raphael would not repel him. He discreetly approached his counterpart until their thigh and shoulder touched, he glanced at Raphael, but he had not moved an inch and his eyes were still riveted on the TV. Simon recalled to sigh, he decided to go more frankly, he looked down on his knees and saw that one of Raphael's hands was quietly laid on his knee, Simon laid his hand on this one and this time Raphael reacts.

"Simon?"

"I don't want to be separated anymore."

"Me neither." Simon smiled at him and leaned towards him, but Raphael stopped him just before their lips touched. "Wait." Simon could not hold a groan of disappointment which made Raphael laugh. "I need to tell you something before, it really does hold me to heart, but I don't want you to interrupt me, okay?"

"Promised."

"I wanted to apologize sincerely for everything. My reaction, the ultimatum, I realized that not only was stupid but that I was the one who was wrong, it is me who is spoiled. The decision you made was very courageous. You... You were in college, you had no apartment, no work and yet you were ready to take care of a sick girl and a baby who was not even yours. In this story I was a coward because unlike you I was terrified. I was wondering how you could take care of a child when you were not prepared. I was afraid of being too much and I was afraid that he did not love me and that you would not do it anymore, so I asked you to choose and rather than to hurt only me, I made everyone suffer. It was never your fault, you were never wrong in this story. I could never go back, so... just... sorry." Raphael's tears were poured out shortly after the beginning of his speech followed very closely by Simon's.

"I love you, you love me and Connor love us okay. I never want to talk about it again, I want us to take advantage of the moment and think about our future because in the end it's all that matters."

"Promised."

"Tell me I can kiss you now."

Raphael simply nodded his head and Simon leaped to his lips. It was a passionate kiss, filled with emotion, love and desire. Simon began to astride on Raphael and put his hands on his shirt, he stroked it through the fine cloth which groans Raphael.

"Mm, Simon." Raphael detached himself from Simon's mouth. "Wait."

"What?" Simon had attacked Raphael's neck of delicately screwed.

"You... Mm." Raphael couldn't concentrate and talk, he made Simon go back and force him to stop. "You don't have to get Connor back?"

Simon exhaled hard by the nose. "No, my mother keeps him all night."

"You had everything planned, eh." Raphael twitched his eyebrows.

Simon bursted out laughing. "No. Yes. I was hoping. Well now that we know that there is no one will interrupt us and that we have all night before us, can we just stop talking and continue."

"I find this little authoritarian tone very exciting." This time it was Raphael who reduced the space between them and attacked Simon's mouth. It was neither soft nor tender, it was almost bestial. The lack of each other took over, their tongues blended in a furious dance, their hands roamed their bodies still clad, no area was spared. They had just begun and yet their bodies were already on fire.

While their mouths and tongues were rediscovered, their hands were finally attacking their clothes. Raphael grabbed the edge of Simon's T-shirt and lifted him up, they separated just a few seconds until the tee-shirt was thrown into the room, once rid Raphael took possession of Simon's neck while he buried his hands in the hair of his lover. Raphael left him a big hickey then he went down slowly, very slowly to get to his left nipple which he took between his teeth, he nibbled it. Simon groaned very loudly and tugged at Raphael's hair in contentment. He could feel Raphael's smile against his skin.

Having finished with his left nipple he took care of the right and provided him with the same punishment. When he had finished he straightened his head and took Simon's lower lip, which once again groaned against his mouth, between his teeth.

When Simon regained his wits, he took control, while kissing Raphael he removed his shirt from his trousers, defied the first two buttons and stroked the newly undressed skin, his mouth followed the movement, but after the fourth button he found that it was going too slowly, so thanks to the excitement and adrenaline he managed to snatch Raphael's shirt, blowing up the last buttons, he passed his hands on Raphael's shoulders and took off his shirt. He took two seconds to admire the body of his lover who had become more muscular in a year. He bowed his head and tortured him in the same way as he had suffered.

Raphael had closed his eyes and bent his head back due to the pleasure that Simon gave him. It was only the chest so he did not even imagine when he would arrive to other parts. Simon got even closer to Raphael to the point that their chest came into contact and their crotch too, which they could already feel the hardness even through their trousers. Simon moved his hips, rubbing himself very lightly against Raphael.

"Oh, _dios_."

"Mm, you're already so hard."

"You too."

"Take me to my room."

Raphael did not pray, he get up with Simon in his arms which kissed his neck. He arrived, after a few stops in the hallway where he sticked Simon on against the wall to devour his mouth, in front of the door of Simon's room that he opened in speed and closed with a kick, he gently deposited Simon on the bed , he immediately spread his legs so that Raphael could slip between them. Their kiss resumed, but Simon rubbed again against Raphael to make him understand that their trousers were too much.

"Impatient?"

"Yes. It's been more than a year love, I can no longer, I need to feel you completely in me."

"You're going to have to wait a little bit more _mi amor_."

Raphael attacked their trousers, he started with Simon's, he defies the button with his hands and even if Raphael was very tight and almost uncomfortable he wanted to take his time and give the most pleasure to Simon before releasing himself. He quickly kissed Simon, went down to his neck to lay a delicate kiss, then left his tongue a trail of saliva on his chest and abdomen until he stopped at the hem of his trousers. He looked up to look at his lover who had his eyes closed and his mouth open, so he took the zipper between his teeth and slid it very slowly.

Simon had opened his eyes and the sight of Raphael with his zipper in his mouth made him crazy.

"Soon, _mi angel_." His hands took over, he finally removed Simon's trousers and did the same with his boxer already stained with his pre-ejaculatory sperm, his freshly released cock was strained and waiting to be swallowed up.

Raphael stopped his mouth a few millimeters from Simon's member and blew on it, which caused Simon to start a burst of his hips. Raphael finally took the whole penis of Simon in his mouth. Under surprise and pleasure, Simon grabbed one of his hands at the bars of the bed and the other pressed very heavily the sheets. Raphael restrained Simon's hips, he would avoid lifting them by reflex and he began to nod his head from top to bottom at first slowly and then accelerated his rhythm, Simon's cock touching almost the bottom of his wet and warm throat. When Raphael groaned around Simon's prick sending electric shocks throughout his body, Simon moved his hand to Raphael's ebony hair and pulled the wicks. Raphael continued two, three times until Simon begged him to stop.

"Baby please stop." Raphael grunted around his penis but continued. "I... I'm going to come and I don't want to do it in your mouth." Raphael freed Simon's cock with an obscene sound, he swallowed the few tastes of sperm that had escaped and found refuges on his tongue. He straightened himself to resume his original place, his face found himself at the height of the magnificent which lay beneath him, who looked at him through his half-closed eyes filled with desire, his hand descended gently towards Raphael's crotch, but this one stopped before he could reach it.

"No, tonight it's just you my love." Simon nodded and Raphael gave him little kisses. Simon placed his hands on Raphael's shoulder blades and patted them gently. "Lubricant?"

"In the bedside table, I...I bought it on purpose." Simon reddened what made Raphael laugh.

"Oh, my love, given the position in which you are and especially completely naked, you no longer need to blush. Thank you for thinking, it will be much more convenient, easy and less painful." Raphael bent over and grabbed the lubricant, brushed his fingers and asked for a silent permission to his lover.

"Yes, _por favor_ , yes." Simon begged him.

" _Dios_ , you know what effect the use of Spanish to on me."

Simon looked at him with a provocative look. "Yes. Now fuck me." He spread his thighs, Raphael has an easy access to his little pink hole.

Raphael patted with his lubricated fingers the entrance of Simon who was only waiting to be penetrated, then he thrust one two causing a hoarse groan of Simon. He waited a few seconds and began to move his finger.

"Ngh, Mm... Mm... Ah." That's all Simon could say.

Raphael folded his finger reaching more sensitive areas, then after a few movements he inserted a second finger, which allowed him to make the chisel.

"Ahhhh, Raphael."

A third and last finger joins the first two. He resumed his movements and rhythm, and when he saw Simon began to lose his foot he completely withdrew his fingers. He finally took off his trousers and his boxer, releasing his erect penis and sore. He put a good dose of lubricant on his cock and placed himself at Simon's entrance. He gave him a gentle kiss on his lips and penetrated him gently, first the tip and then he buried himself completely in his hot lair. They both moan at the sensation, Raphael did not move, he left the time for Simon to get used to the size of his penis, but also for him, feeling his cock getting swallowed by this humid heat was such an incredible sensation that he had afraid to flinch and come before even starting. He took a deep breath to calm down and slowly twitched his hips, he buried his head in the hollow of Simon's neck and put down little kisses and then he sped up the rhythm which overwhelmed them both with intense pleasure. One of Raphael's hands had grabbed Simon's thigh to keep him and the offset giving him an easier penetration angle. Simon scratched his back with his fingernails, leaving long red marks sometimes bloody.

"Ah _dios_ , baby."

"Ngh... Mm... Faster."

Raphael executed and sped up his movements leaving them breathless.

"Harder."

Again he acceded to the request of his lover, he hit so hard that one could hear Simon's ass bouncing on his groin, their skins in sweat that chattered to the rhythms of their antics and their moans in harmony. It was both their ends, when for the umpteenth time Simon's prostate was reached. Simon came first with a big scream, his sperm covering their abdomens. Raphael came a few seconds later in an almost animal rattle and indecipherable words for human ears, his sperm filled Simon's cave, and he collapsed on the body of his Simon their uneven and breathless breathing, their hearts beating at a record speed. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, time for them to regain their spirits, without any word. When they somehow recovered from their emotions, Raphael managed to find the strength to rise and lowering this time next to his partner.

"It was amazing." Says Simon still trembling.

Raphael shook his head. "Yes." He didn't know what else to say.

"I missed this. I missed you." Simon took Raphael's hand and kissed his palm. "I love you."

Raphael turned in front of him. "You too and me too, terribly." He bent over for one last kiss. " _Te amo_."

They fall asleep quickly in each other's arms, naturally, as if they had never left with the promise of a happy future to three.


	13. No matter what the steps are, they are all important

After this wonderful night, the things between Raphael and Simon had become the same as before, at the time of the university. They managed to reconcile their work, their life in general with their new relationship. Raphael spent a lot of time at Simon's home, so he spent a lot of time alone with him and also with Connor.

 

~~~~~

 

About a week after having officially recovered together, they had announced the news to all their friends, who were all very happy for them, especially Magnus who had already planned to make again double dates to the big despair of Raphael. The whole small group met once a month in this coffee shop where they had found themselves in full after Magnus and Alec wedding.

 

~~~~~

 

Their respective families had known shortly thereafter, even if Elaine, Simon's mother, had already suspected, she had been even more delighted to know that it was official. Rebecca, Becky for the privates were also very happy.

On the other hand it had been a little bit more complicated on the Santiago side. The problem came not from Guadalupe, the mistress of the house, but rather from the second born. It was not that he hated Simon, but for him it was his fault that his big brother had been so sad and distant with him and the rest of his tribe. He was just afraid that his heart would be broken again. But this apprehension was soon extinguished when Raphael, Simon and Connor came at his mother's home.

 

~~~~~

 

Elaine had invited them one evening to come to dinner. Raphael was not at all stressed when he had arrived from the Lewis gate, on the contrary he had been relaxed. Indeed, Simon had not stopped telling him that his mother and sister adore him and that they were very much in joy at the idea that they had finally returned together, and which were eager to see him again.

As soon as the door opened Elaine had them hug followed by Becky. They immediately set to table and had a very friendly meal. When they had finished and it was time to go home, Raphael had escorted his two loves home, and was going home smiling to his lips.

 

~~~~~

 

Guadalupe had invited them to have spent an afternoon at her home and of course she wanted to meet Simon's son, Connor. Simon had been at once very happy to see Guadalupe again, this sweet woman who had always given him the impression of being an integral part of their big family, but at the same time he had been extremely stressed because he did not know if she had invited him because she wanted to see him again or just to please Raphael, and even if she had asked Connor to be there, he had not been able to relax.

Raphael had tried to calm him all the way by car and reassuring him and told him that she had no grudge for him, but it had been without success. He had hoped that it would go well and in the end it had been so.

When they had arrived the whole family had greeted them and their gaze had been more turned to the 10-month-old baby in his arms than himself. Guadalupe had smiled at them and then took each one in her arms, she had immediately wanted to hold Connor, which had enchanted Simon who had given her without hesitation. Guadalupe had always been a sweet and extraordinary woman with children, proof with her children. Unlike other times, Connor had not even blink to the change of arms, on the contrary he had babbled a lot of things with great enthusiasm.

Raphael's brothers and sisters, who still had their eyes riveted on Connor, had been nicely reprimanded by Raphael because he was still waiting for his collective hug and especially for forgetting their politeness and not greeting their guest. The four children had then rushed to surround Raphael with their 8 arms and had said, all in a different way, hello to Simon. Enthusiastic for Rosa, shy for Diego and Angel and more coldly for the older, Juan, which had earned him a black look on the part of his eldest, who had taken the hand of his boyfriend to reassure him.

But later in the afternoon, after explanations and apologies by Simon, accepted by Juan, a unanimous blow of heart for Connor that they already considered all as their little nephew, Guadalupe had even joked saying that she was too young to be grandmother what had made Raphael blush and laugh all the others. But as Simon told them, even if it could never be official in the eyes of the law, Simon wanted Raphael, if he wanted to and when he was ready, to become Connor's second father, which had touched everyone.

The afternoon had wonderfully well finished. After a last hug and promise to come back as quickly and as often as possible, they were headed for Simon's apartment where this time Raphael had spent the night.

 

~~~~~

 

One month later

 

Simon knew that he was crazy because it was a little more than a month that they were together again but they loved themselves to madness and Connor was 11 months, he was going to do his first time and he wanted Raphael to be present permanently to not miss that. He had decided to propose to him to move in with them while waiting to find a little bigger and closer to his old apartment to make it convenient for everyone. He was afraid because he didn't know if Raphael was going to accept.

 

~~~~~

 

As often Raphael had come over for a few hours at Simon's, who was going to ask him to move out that night. As usual, they ate takeout, chatted and played with Connor until he went to bed, then they watched tv when there was a good program or they was putting on a dvd, when they had finished Raphael was returning almost always at home. Simon hoped that it would change soon, like that when Raphael finished the job, he would go home with them. So while they were watching a series on tv, Simon decided to ask him the question.

"Do you want to come live here?"

Raphael turned his head so fast that he almost twisted his neck. "What?"

Simon bit his lower lip. "Do you..." But Raphael cut him. "No, I... I heard what you said, but are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want you to miss Connor's first steps, his first words, his first teeth, etc... But mostly that's what we always wanted and that's what we had planned and now we can finally do it."

"Simon, nothing in my dressing gonna fit in your room." said Raphael jokingly, but Simon who was anxious took him seriously.

"Oh, but it would be temporary, the time we find bigger and closer to your family and your wo..." This time Raphael cut him with a kiss. "I was joking my love, I want to, I just don't want to disturb your habits and intrude on your space, that's all. For clothes I could put a part of it at my mother's, I would just take the necessary."

"So it's yes?"

"Yes." Simon jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Well, on this wonderful note, I have to go home. It's going to make me feel weird not to have to say that and especially to do it."

"I can't wait."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

With one last Kiss, Raphael went home, soon to be his old apartment.

 

~~~~~

 

To avoid disturbing Simon and their friends, Raphael had taken the initiative to take his business little by little to Simon's. All he could get in his car and that was important to him, he had packed it and put it at Simon's, when to the big furniture and the leftovers of his clothes they had deposited them at his mother's, in his old room meanwhile.

Two weeks after Simon asked him to move in with him, Raphael had moved all his things and he was now officially installed with his boyfriend. That evening he had come home from work and had gone to his new home and for the first time he had slept with his boyfriend, in their room and bed.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael and Simon were sitting in their couch, Simon had his head on Raphael's shoulder and this one had his arm around his boyfriend, they were chatting while Connor was playing in front of them.

"You think you're going to miss your apartment?" Asked Simon while Raphael was stroking his hair.

"If you ask me, going home every night after work, in a big quiet apartment, eating alone and falling asleep alone will miss me, the answer is no."

Simon had raised his head and put a delicate kiss on Raphael's lips. "From now on it will never be the case again, I promise." They kissed tenderly.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphael had a wonderful time. A few weeks after he moved in, Connor took his first steps. He had already seen his siblings grow up but it was different. He did not know if it was the fact of seeing happiness and especially the emotion in Simon's eyes, or because Simon was referred to Connor as "Their" son. Simon didn't even realize it, but Raphael did, but he didn't want to take it back because he was so happy.

This happiness amplified every once again when his first teeth come up when he had really run for the first time, but especially his real first word, which had been "Dada". Simon's watery eyes had made him inflate his heart to an unimaginable point. Raphael could not tell how lucky he was to have his two men in his life and how thankful he was.

 

~~~~~

 

Meliorn and Jace wanted to take a little step, it was obviously not the wedding, and it was not the children either, they were not ready yet. They had decided to take an animal but in the end they had adopted two. Indeed since they had made the decision to have an animal they were arguing nicely for which animal to choose. The problem was that Meliorn was a cat man, while Jace was a dog man, and even though they loved each other no one want to give up.

To help them choose they had gone to an animal shelter, which had been a bad idea, because once they got there they had wanted to bring them all home. They had gone home empty but with a common agreement, Meliorn would take a cat and Jace a dog.  They had decided to buy and install all the necessary supplies for their new future companions before going to fetch them.

Earlier at the shelter they had each had a stroke of heart. Meliorn had succumbed to the charm of a black cat, male, 6 months old, of the race "Bombay". When they had gone past his window, unlike the other cats, he was quite calm, he was lying and looking at his potential future masters as if he were blasé. Meliorn had found it so funny and cute that he had chosen it. Jace had opted for a medium sized dog to suit their apartment, it was a Shiba Inu, male, white and brown, 1 year old. Unlike the cat of Meliorn, the dog had been all the way in sight, he kept scratching his little paws against the glass and licking it, he was, according to Jace, adorable, so he had no surprise laid his sights on him. They had hoped that they would both still be there on their next visit.

 

~~~~~

 

One week after their first visit they returned to the shelter and fortunately their two animals were still there. They had filled the paperwork and had gone home with their new pets.

They had arrived at home about ten minutes later and had dropped their companions in their new habitat. The dog had directly sniffed everything, while the cat was rubbing on the furniture. But mostly they were fleecing and sniffing each other to get to know each other and it seemed to be going well. Jace and Meliorn had made them visit all the rooms to get used to their new surroundings, but their baskets, litter, bowls and toys had been installed in the living room and the rooms were strictly forbidden. Having both at least 6 months, they were already sort of trained, so they were not afraid that they would pee everywhere to mark their territory, but they had nevertheless decided to set up schedules for food and outings for the dog.

After this little guided tour, Meliorn and Jace sat on the couch followed very closely by their new companions that they were stroking while chatting.

"So baby, we're going to have to give them a name, we're not going to keep calling them cat and dog." Jace told him in a funny.

"Yes, that's right, we should have thought of that before."

"They just arrived, we have the rest of the day to find, and then we can ask them their opinion."

Meliorn shook his head but began to think."Meow, it's pretty."

"What you want to call your cat meow, sorry darling but it's ridiculous, it's like I'm calling my dog, woof."

Meliorn burst out laughing. "That's right. Well, go on, find a name for your dog."

"Medor?"

"Wow, how original. No. Oh I have an idea for me, and why not Salem, since it is a black cat."

"As in the series?" Meliorn shook his head. "Yes it's cool i like it."

Meliorn turned to his cat purring under his caresses. "So you, Salem, you like?" The cat closed his eyes and amplified his purring. "I guess that means yes, it's decided then. It's up to you now, my love."

"Hm...Foxy because I always found that this breed of dog looked like foxes."

"I love, it's so cute."

"Great, it wasn't that long and hard. We will have to test their names so that they get used and react and then it will be perfect."

"I am so happy that we are able to agree and have each our pet."

"Yes, me too, I love you."

"I love you too"

They kissed tenderly and spent the rest of the day getting acquainted and taking care of their new companions.

 

~~~~~

 

1 month later (Mid-December)

They had been celebrating Connor's 1 year yesterday at Simon's and Raphael, with all their friends. Simon told them that they had already made his birthday with their two families a week before.

Seeing Raphael interact with Connor as if it were his son and especially seeing him again as happy had filled with joy the heart of Magnus. It was so beautiful to see after what they had been through, but today they were more in love, united, happy and above all stronger than ever.

Alec and himself had already spoken of paternity but for them it was not really a current topic, until yesterday, at least for Magnus. Spending time with this child made him want to become a father faster than expected. The problem is that he didn't know if it was mutual for Alec, so tonight he decided to talk to him about it. But no matter what his husband's answer it wouldn't change the fact that he was the happiest and luckiest man in the world, and that in any case he knew he would become a father someday.

 

~~~~~

 

They were having dinner in their loft when Magnus subtly tried, according to him, to make his husband understand his desire to be a father.

"It was a good day yesterday, huh? Connor was adorable."

"Yes it was cool to see each other with the little one more, after all it is part of the band now, and then it has a too nice mug."

"Yes, he will breaks hearts that one." They both laughed. "But you know, what I found even cuter is when you cared for him." Alec looked up to heaven. "What, it was so sweet. I must confess Mr. Lightwood-Bane that you would make a very sexy dad." Magnus winked at him, but Alec patted him nicely on the arm.

"Seriously, even that you can't stop yourself from making it sexual, you really have a problem."

Magnus twitched the eyebrows and told him. "As if it bothers you." He became more serious, even almost embarrassed, which astonishing since very rare in him. "I just wanted to say that it was good for you and that you would make a great dad, that's all."

"Hey Mags, I was joking. Thank you but if you have something to tell me or ask me goes there."

"What, not at all, and I'll stop complimenting you if you take it like this." Magnus tells him in a humorous tone.

"Magnus, I know you by heart, you're nervous and you try to make me laugh to change the subject, so spit it out."

Magnus sighed. "You know me too well, but luckily because you're my husband. Now, I know we've talked about this and said that we're going to wait a few years because we're young, but seeing you and Connor and me dealing with him, seeing how happy Simon and Raphael are, it made me want to. I know we're ready, we both have a very good situation, a big loft, we love each other in madness and we are married which is easier to adopt and... That's all." Silence. "Please give me an answer even if it is negative."

Alec burst out laughing. "Mags, you're adorable when you're like this, and it's obviously a big yes, you..." He was cut by his lover who uttered a great scream, flung himself in his arms and kissed him all over the face.

"Thank you." Kiss. "Thank you." Kiss. "Thank you my love." Kiss. "Well, what if we were going to celebrate in our room?"

Alec laughed and nodded. They went to their room and celebrated their future stage with dignity.

 

~~~~~

 

Clary was not left out, she was may be single but she could not be happier right now in her life. She had a mother and a step father, who considered her father, formidable, who loved and supported her in all her projects, a band of friends always so united, who gave her the smile every time they saw each other and who backed up in all the stages of her life, and especially thanks to them, she could brag and rejoice to be the aunt of a child and two animals. But above all she was in the process of realizing the beginning of her dream, which was one day opening her own art gallery. For the moment it was not yet planned, on the other hand she was going to be able to expose some of her drawings, her works in a small gallery located in the middle of New York. It was a very nice start and she hoped it might open up other doors for her.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they live happily ever after!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter.
> 
> Thank you very much to all the people who read to the end. The ones that left kudos and comments.
> 
> Special thanks to @MoroccanShadowhunter. I'm glad you liked it.

One year later

 

Connor had celebrated his 2 years, he now knew how to say many words and was beginning to be understood, he walked and above all ran everywhere without looking where he went to the great damn of his fathers, and he also had very pretty little gobstoppers. He gave a hard-on to his two dads, which he called respectively "Papa" and "Dada". In conclusion he was a real tornado but adorable.

His parents, them, had been engaged for a few weeks, Simon had asked Raphael to marry him one year later, day by day, that they had officially surrendered together, they thought they would marry the next year.

 

~~~~~

 

Sometime after the evening of their dinner, Alec and Magnus had researched to find an orphanage in Brooklyn and the surrounding area to be able, they hoped to have a new member in their family. They had found one not very far from New York, they had gone to visit it very quickly. They had been greeted very warmly, but most of all they had quickly spotted a little girl watching them, she was not to be more than 4 years old, she had brown skin, chocolate eyes, and brown hair tied in two small braids, adorned with a blindfold. Unlike the other children who had not really paid attention to them and continued their activities, she had stopped and looked at them fixedly.

With the permission of the hostess they had gone to greet her. At first she had been very shy, but as they discussed it, she had opened up to them. They had learned that her name was Madzie and that she was 4 years old, that she liked to wear nice dresses, which Magnus delighted and that she liked the animals, she was also very excited when Magnus told her about Chairman Meow. At the end of their conversation, she asked them if they would come back to discuss with her again, but in place Alec had asked her if she would mind having two dads. Madzie who had understood where he was coming had her eyes that had started to shine and she had replied that no. They then asked her if she agreed to live in an apartment rather than in a house, she naturally told them that as long as there was a cat she didn't care. After that they had said good-bye to her, promising to come back and see her again.

They had gone back to talk to the woman who had welcomed them, and had spoken to her about their desire to adopt Madzie, so they had talked about the formalities of adoptions.

A month later, after tons of paper to fill, visits to them to verify that everything was in order, Madzie had come to live with them. Chairman Meow had immediately adopted his new mistress and it was reciprocal. They could now continue their lives at 3, sorry to 4.

 

~~~~~

 

Salem and Foxy had adapted very well to their new life, they got along well and did not do too much foolishness to the great relief of their masters who were always so madly in love with each other.

They set up a little ritual at 4, every night before bedtime, they all put themselves on the couch to watch tv. Meliorn still had his head on Jace's shoulder, Salem stuck to him, when at Jace he had his hand around Meliorn and his other hand stroking Foxy. At the moment they were very happy like that.

 

~~~~~

 

Clary continued to exhibit some of her drawings that appealed to the people of New York, but especially now she worked as a professor of art, drawing, at the university where she had studied, she was trying to put as much money aside to fulfill her dream of opening her own art gallery where she hoped to expose some of her students that she found extremely talented, and to be able to give them their chance, as she had.

 

~~~~~

 

Five years later

 

Connor and Madzie had grown up, they both went to primary school, and they were enrolled in the same school. They were adorable, because even though they were two years apart and so they were not in the same class, they were always playing together in the playground and apart they were inseparable. Madzie had become like a big sister to Connor, even though they were more kinds of cousins, non-relatives.

 

~~~~~

 

Meliorn and Jace had spent a few difficult weeks. They were willing to have a child, but unlike Alec and Magnus they had gone through an adoption agency, and the news had been less good, the counselor who had taken care of them had told them that they could not adopt as long as they were not married, but Meliorn had always said he had no intention of doing it. After this news Meliorn was really down, he thought it was his fault if they could not become parents and he was terribly sad. Meliorn had even told Jace that he would better leave him which was obviously insane and out of the question. Jace told him they would find another solution. In order not to worry more, Meliorn had told him he was better, but deep down he always felt so sad and guilty.

Fortunately this situation was very quickly arranged, thanks to the help of all their friends. They had gone to dinner with Magnus and Alec in the company of the rest of the group but without the children. The subject had been approached very quickly and after some research, they had realized that no law prohibited an unmarried couple from adopting a child. The rest of their friends had advised them to go to an orphanage rather than a specialized agency. That's what they did just a few days later.

A few weeks later, on a trip to the park, they had announced to everyone that they were going to adopt not one but two children. It was a brother and sister by the name of Christopher and Lydia, they were 3 and 5 years old. They had unfortunately lost their parents in a car accident and had therefore found themselves orphaned. They were going to be able to formally adopt them and take them home a few months later.

All their friends were incredibly happy for the last couple, and the kids were eager to meet them.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon and Raphael, who had married 2 years earlier, were busy filling out a lot of paperwork, like that Raphael would officially become Connor's father as well as Simon. They wanted to do it quickly, one because they cared about it with all their hearts, but also because Connor was already 8 years old, they would like to be a little brother or a little sister. They did not want there to be too much age difference between the two, just like Magnus and Alec who were also ready to welcome another child.

 

~~~~~

 

Madzie was 8 years old and as for her uncles, her parents gave much importance to the age difference between siblings, even if they did not know how old their new sons or daughters were, they were ready. Madzie was impatient, when she had known the news, she had screamed out to everyone, as soon as she had seen them that she was going to become a big sister, to whom Magnus and Alec corrected her by saying that she might be a little sister, but Madzie retorted that she was and would always be the greatest.

Alec and Magnus would therefore soon, but this time accompanied by their daughter, to the orphanage where they had adopted her.

 

~~~~~

 

Clary had met a man a year ago in the gallery where she sometimes exposed her paintings. They had immediately enjoyed it and had gone on a first date the day after they met, then they had continued with a second date, then three, and they had officially set themselves up. Her boyfriend James was an architect, he had after 2 months of relationship met the entire little band, which had all welcomed him and integrated into the groups. Clary continued to teach with passion at the university and thanks to the help of James, they began to draw plans for her future gallery.

 

~~~~~

 

The whole gang and their children would see each other as often as possible in a park to meet and walk, chat and sometimes picnic. They replaced in summer their little coffee shop by this park to create themselves again and again more memories all together.

 

~~~~~

 

Ten years later

 

The Santiago-Lewis or Lewis-Santiago family was wonderful. Shortly after adopting their second children, they had moved to a house with a garden, not far from Raphael's mother.

Simon had stopped working as an accountant, now selling musical instruments in a boutique in the city centre, which he would soon become the owner of.

Raphael had climbed the ranks little by little until he became deputy director of the hotel where he had made his debut.

Connor was now eleven years old, and this year he went back to college in the sixth grade, he was scared at first but in the end it was very good, especially as he had Madzie to encourage him.

Their little last Luna, who was seven years old, was a little blonde with green eyes and pale skin. She was the second year of primary school in grades 2.

To complete one last time the family, but that the children did not know, they had a dog, but for that they would have to wait for Christmas.

 

~~~~~

 

Magnus was finally able to realize his dream, he owned his own club "Pandemonium". He had bought a large abandoned warehouse and had completely transformed it into a popular club.

Alec had changed course, the mishap of Meliorn and Jace with the adoption agency had upset him so much that he decided to set up his own agency, he put the future parents in direct relation with different orphanage, this work had made him more fulfilled than the previous.

Madzie was 13 years old, she was in eighth grade in college, the same as Connor.

They had adopted almost at the same time as Simon and Raphael a little boy now 8 years old who called Leonardo, he was like Luna in primary but he was in the third grade, Leonardo had a clear skin but very lightly tanned, he had brown hair and blue eyes, his nickname was "Blueberry" because according to the sunlight, his eyes almost went to purple.

 

~~~~~

 

Jace had graduated as a sports coach, which was very practical because he could organize his schedule according to his spouse and children.

Meliorn always worked as a florist, to the delight of his daughter who often asked him to make wreaths of flowers to put in her hair.

8-year-old Christopher was like Leonardo, the son of Alec and Magnus in primary, in the third grade.

Lydia made her big comeback in college, and thanks to the support of her parents, Connor and Madzie she had very quickly become acquainted with the establishment.

 

~~~~~

 

Clary and James had been married the year before and they were waiting for their first child. Clary was 4 months pregnant, they did not know the sex yet but they could discover it at the end of the year celebrations.

 

Clary finally owned her own art gallery, which she had created from A to Z with her husband who was still an architect. She had been able to expose some of her former students with pride, she had even hired one to whom she would also leave the care to attend the gallery entirely and alone when she welcomed her baby.

 

~~~~~

 

Every year since they got back together and bought their house, Simon and Raphael had three traditions for the end of year's celebrations. The first, they celebrated Hanukkah at the Lewis, the second they celebrated Christmas at the Santiago and the third and last they spent the New Year at home with the rest of the band, including children and animals. December was a very busy month but mostly very family and friendly.

 

~~~~~

 

We were on December 10 and it was the last day of celebration of Hanukkah and as every year all the small family Lewis-Santiago went to the Lewis for a great meal.

Simon's grandmother was sadly deceased a few years earlier, so the guests were Becky, Simon's sister, and her husband William, their two children, Simon, Raphael, their children and of course Elaine, Simon's mother.

They had just arrived and settled at the table where delicious dishes of custom were waiting to be tasted. Elaine had spent all her afternoon preparing the different dishes. There were "laktés" of several different flavors, potatoes, carrots and zucchini and there was also as a dessert of traditional doughnuts, some natures and other stuffed with various jams, apple, strawberry etc... It may not seem like much for a big meal, but not only did Elaine do it for a regiment, but it was mostly oil-fried food, it was fat and stodgy, but exquisite, so it was largely enough.

After this delicious meal they had continued the tradition by playing the spinning top, a "Dreïdel" with the stakes of treats, the younger ones then had the right to their "Hanukkah guelt", money from their parents and their grandmother.

Finally to finish that night in beauty, Simon, Becky, their respective children and Elaine had lit the last flame of the "Menorah", which they had installed on the furniture just below the main window of the living room, then the same adults had started the traditional songs under the awe-filled eyes of the smallest and even the other adults.

The night had ended the belly full, smiles on all faces, diners conquered and a happy and satisfied organizer.

 

~~~~~

 

On 25 December had been there very quickly, the Santiago-Lewis had arrived in front of the Santiago's house which was decorated, but little compared to the vicinity. They had settled in the living room to warm up and admired the large Christmas tree adorned by various garlands, balls, and other decorations like angels, snowmen, without forgetting the star that overlooked the top of the Christmas tree. The Christmas crib throne on a small piece of furniture at the foot of the tree.

Hardly the time to discover the rest of the decoration, like the socks hung on the chimney that the famous eggnog, without rum for the children, had been served to them.

They then decided to go to the midnight mass, which actually took place at 8pm, before going to the table.

After returning home they had settled at the table where they had tasted a delicious roasted turkey accompanied by its chestnuts, and a spicy ham of Christmas, and for Simon, Guadalupe had specially prepared a "Tofurky" (Tofu, soy and different vegetables), and as a dessert, they had all devoured an apple pie and chocolates.

To take the time to digest this copious and sumptuous meal and especially wait for the time of the gifts, they had all sat in the living room, had put on a Christmas film, and sipped a hot chocolate while reveling in the warmth coming from the chimney or flames crackled.

The time of the gifts had finally arrived, the youngest had been like every year, very spoiled.

They had taken full of souvenir photo, and then they had been time to say goodbye and next year, eyes filled with stars and gifts full of arms.

 

~~~~~

 

It was their last big night before a well deserved rest, and unlike other times, it was happening at home, they had to prepare everything but fortunately they had all agreed that everyone would eat at home and come to the Santiago-Lewis after their meal, to finish the evening and start the New Year.

Having the chance to have a covered terrace and especially a rather mild time for the season, Simon and Raphael had decorated their garden with garlands of lights, a few balloons, they had installed speakers to be able to put music.

The night had fallen for a very long time. They had finished dinner and getting ready, they were just waiting for the arrival of their friends.

At 9pm sharp, the doorbell rang, the whole family went to open the door and had the surprise to discover not a couple but all their friends together. The children bowed to their manners and ran immediately into the garden. Adults laid their business and directed in turn outside, where non-alcoholic beverages were waiting for them. Between a pregnant woman and responsible parents who were driving, they were reasonable even on New Year's Eve, but that wouldn't stop them from having fun and having a good evening.

They turned on the music, but slowly, almost just in the background to be able to chat while the children were playing on the slides, the swings, and with balloons.

"Good, Clary, James, we can no longer wait, is it a girl or a boy? Asked Magnus.

"Honey, we just arrived." Said Alec.

"Yes, precisely, so we won't have to languish all evening and we can toast to the future little prince or little princess." Everyone nodded.

Clary stroked her belly now well rounded under the eyes tender of his friends. "We'll make a bet with money on the key, do you think?"

"When we talk about money I'm always in." says Jace happy with the turn of the conversation, which earned him a pat on the head of Meliorn.

"Unfortunately, you've lost too much because of your competitive side, but hey if I can get our money back by winning against you it's okay." Jace looked offended, which made her lover laugh that gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm in." says Alec.

"It's going to be fun, so yes." says Magnus.

"I bet 50 dollars." screamed Simon.

"What, 50 dollars? You're crazy baby, 20 dollars is enough."

"Oh come on Raph, we don't often make money bets." Simon gave his husband little kisses to coax him.

Raphael Grunted. "Fine."

"Great." exclaimed Clary. "So those who think it's going to be a girl, raise your hand." Alec, Simon and Meliorn raised their hand.

"Oh so it's going to be 3 vs 3, very interesting. Honey, I'll let you tell them."

James nodded his head and released a paper from his pocket. He unfolded and at the same time screamed. "It's a girl."

Alec, Simon and Meliorn jumped with joy, because they had won, the other three sighed and shooked their head in defeat, even if in the end everyone had to recover his bet.

"Before we toast, did you choose a first name?" asked Raphael.

Clary and James looked at each other with a smile. "Yes, we agreed on... Hope."

"So let's raise our glasses and toast to your future little Hope."

They clinker their glasses and screamed in unison. "To Hope."

 

~~~~~

 

They had increased the volume of music and had turned their garden into a dance floor, even the children would give it to their hearts and move their little bodies to the rhythms of the music.

 

~~~~~

 

It was soon time to move on to the New Year, the countdown would soon begin, the music had been cut off. They had turned on the TV so they could hear the beginning of the countdown. They were always installed in the garden to be able to see one of the fireworks that would be projected into the sky throughout the city.

It's about time. One part one the counting was pronounced.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Then all together they screamed. "HAPPY NEW YEAR."

They all took to their arms, to wish themselves the best and drink again, but this time to them, their friends, their families, their loves, their couples and especially their friendships that would never stop.

 

~~~~~

 

None of them could have imagined that they would be here today. Lovers, happy, fulfilled, parents and fulfilled in all fields. They had all been through trials, whether in their childhood, before or during the first years of their life together. But now they were perfectly happy and it was all that mattered, the present but especially their future that was announcing for all... a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not religious so I did research on American Christmas and Hanukkah traditions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes.  
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments, it's always make me smile and pleasure.


End file.
